L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by Marion26
Summary: La guerre des nouveaux nés a repris. Il ne fait pas bon d'être humain, pourtant Isabella Marie Swan, dîte Bella, 17 ans, va connaitre une autre destiné que ses faibles congénères.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà, premier chapitre de cette fiction.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Marion.**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer (pas touche !)**_

Cette journée à été celle qui a changée le cours de ma vie. Avant ce jour je ne pensais pas qu'un acte qui paraissait quelconque pouvait avoir un tel impact sur le reste de notre existence. Ce jour là, je voulais juste revoir mon meilleur ami et tout à basculé.

Je m'étais levée comme tous les matins à 6h25 pour retourner au lycée. J'enfilais un jeans et un pull avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Charlie, mon père, était déjà partie. Charlie est le shérif de Forks, petite bourgade pluvieuse dans la péninsule d'Olympique, sa fonction est de plus en plus lourde à porter car tout le continent est à feu et à sang. Les meurtres et les épidémies déciment la population du continent américain, et les disparitions inexpliquées sont de plus en plus fréquentes.

A cette pensée, une larme s'échappe de mes yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, Renée ma mère, et son nouveau mari, Phil ont été victimes d'un de ces crimes affreux. On les a retrouvés, allongés dans le salon, entièrement vidés de leur sang. J'ai secoué la tête pour chasser ses images horribles de mon cerveau et je suis sortie sans prendre la peine de manger, attrapant mon sac au passage. Arrivée à hauteur de ma camionnette, j'ai manqué tomber mais me suis rattrapée à la portière. Ma maladresse a toujours été un de mes plus gros défauts, avant même mes rougissements incessants et mon incapacité à mentir.

Remontant péniblement sur mes jambes, je me suis hissée à l'intérieur de la camionnette rouge, achetée à l'ami de Charlie, Billy. Ce dernier habitait la réserve Quileute de la Push, je connaissais son fils, Jacob, de vue. Nous n'avions pas vraiment l'occasion de nous voir, du fait que je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec mon meilleur ami, Seth Clearwater.

Le moteur démarre difficilement comme d'habitude. La route de chez moi jusqu'au lycée étais relativement courte, de ce fait quand j'arrivais sur le parking, il n'y avait que quelques voitures, dont les deux des Cullen/Hale.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais emménagé à Forks, et dès le début je n'ai pas pu les supporter. Ils avaient un air de pitié dans les yeux et nous regardaient comme si nous étions tous condamnés. Je suis d'accord que les temps n'étaient pas des plus joyeux, mais ils m'exaspéraient ! Ils sont cinq « enfants » tous adopté par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, Alice, Emmett et Edward Cullen. Rosalie était en couple avec Emmett et Alice avec Jasper, cela choquait tout le monde au lycée, qu'ils soient en quelque sorte de la même famille mais en couple. Le plus surprenant chez eux, c'était leur beauté fracassante, magnifique, qui en faisait chavirer plus d'un… ou une. Surtout par rapport à Edward Cullen, le seul célibataire et qui avait éconduit toutes les filles du lycée assez folles pour lui faire une demande. J'avoue qu'il était tout particulièrement magnifique, ses regards frustrés envers moi me déroutaient encore plus…

Sans relever la tête, je me suis dirigée vers le bâtiment principal pour me protéger de la pluie qui avait commencée à tomber à torrent. J'ai sentis une présence derrière moi, je me suis donc retournée pour tomber sur… Mike Newton ! Ho, non ! Pas lui ! Depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks il s'est mis dans la tête que je voulais sortir avec lui, et il m'était maintenant impossible de me débarrasser de lui. Il m'a sourit en me tendant la main, j'ai levé un sourcil dubitative. Que me voulait-il ? Il du percevoir mon incompréhension car il la rabaissa et partie sans se défaire, toute fois, de son sourire. J'ai poussé un soupir et suis rentrée dans mon premier cours de la journée. Histoire de l'art. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête pour que je prenne cette option ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Ce que je sais c'est que j'étais avec Rosalie Hale qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux, son air de pitié toujours pas envolé… A part cette heure, la journée défila à toute vitesse. Quand vint l'heure de partir, je décidais de faire un tour à la Push, histoire de voir mon meilleur ami. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il ne me donnait plus signe de vie. J'avais beau appeler, sa mère Sue, me répondait qu'il était occupé et qu'il ne pouvait pas le répondre. Cette histoire me semblait bizarre, Seth trouvait toujours un moment pour m'appeler ou pour venir me voir, lui et moi étions inséparable, jamais il ne m'aurait fait mijoter deux semaines juste parce qu'il était « occupé ». Je repensais à tout ça sur la route qui me menais à la Push, j'empruntais alors ce chemin que je connaissais par cœur et arrivais enfin devant la maison fleurie des Clearwater. Seth avait une sœur, Leah, tout les deux ne vivaient plus qu'avec leur mère, Sue, ils avaient perdu leur père, Harry, il y avait un an… Je me souviendrais de cette période toute ma vie, tout comme il avait était un soutient pour moi lors de la mort de ma mère et de Phil, j'avais été un soutiens pour lui…

Je me laissais glisser hors de mon véhicule en prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur le sol humide. Puis je montais les marches qui me menèrent jusqu'à la petite rouge contre laquelle je frappais trois coups. C'est Leah qui vint m'ouvrir. Elle avait grandis de plusieurs centimètres, c'est cheveux étaient coupés très courts, elle avait tellement changé… Elle était froide et distante ce qui était étrange. Nous étions très proche toute les deux, du à la complicité que j'avais avec son frère. Elle me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, ses yeux trahissaient un dilemme qui se passait en elle, elle reprit pourtant son air dur et me dit :

- Bella, quelle surprise.

- Salut Leah. Moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de te voir, répondis-je acerbe.

- Je suis désolé mais si tu cherche Seth il n'est pas là, me dit-elle en me refermant la porte au nez.

Quoi ? J'ai beau tambouriner sur la porte, elle ne m'ouvre pas. Folle de chagrin, les larmes aux yeux, je reste un moment devant la porte, priant pour qu'il vienne m'ouvrir et que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague de la part de Leah. Car j'ai bien senti sa présence, j'ai tout de suite sus qu'il était là dans la maison, surement aussi torturé que moi… Enfin j'espère. Comment peuvent-ils m'infliger cela ? Comment Seth fait-il pour supporter cette séparation ? Ne comprend-t-il pas qu'il est tout ce qui me reste hormis Charlie ? Ne se rend-t-il pas compte que sans lui je ne suis plus rien ? Une douleur insupportable me déchire la poitrine et de gros sanglots de formes dans ma gorge. Je frappe une dernière fois contre la porte en un geste désespéré.

« Je t'en supplie… Ne me fais pas souffrir ainsi… Dis moi ce que j'ai fais… Je t'en supplie, aide moi… »

Mais c'est comme si je parlais à un mur. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes, ma respiration devient difficile, saccadée. En pleurant, j'ai marché jusque dans la forêt, pour y noyer mon chagrin, et c'est là que tout a commencé.

J'ai senti un souffle glacé dans mon coup et une main froide se poser sur mon épaule, j'ai alors fais ce que m'avais dis Billy un jour, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces le plus loin possible.

Les branches fouettaient mon visage, mais je n'y faisais pas attention, trop occupée à courir le plus loin possible de cet homme, surement sortie de mon cerveau torturé par la peine.

J'ai le souffle court, ma respiration est heurtée rendu encore plus dure par mes pleurs, à mes temps je sentais affluer le sang. Mes poumons étaient en feu, je sentais l'air entrer et sortir réduisant ma gorge à l'état de cendre. Mes jambes devenaient lourdes et douloureuses tandis que je ralentissais de plus en plus du fait de la fatigue… De plus mes pieds, qui n'ont jamais su me retenir sur terre, se prenaient dans les racines et les plantes, me faisant chuter à tout bout de champs. Alors je me laisser tomber dans l'herbe humide attendant que mon poursuivant (si il existait) arrive et fasse de moi ce que bon lui semblera.

Je n'ai rien entendu, il est arrivé sans un bruit posant une main brulent sur mon épaule tremblante. Je ne bougeais plus, mes muscles totalement tétanisés par la peur. Le poids de la main s'est fait plus léger pour disparaître complètement, j'ai fermé les yeux, attendant mon heure. J'ai alors entendu une explosion et des grognements venants de deux êtres différents à en juger par mon ouïe. Puis j'ai été projetée contre un arbre et j'ai senti quelque chose de poilu et d'humide se poser contre ma joue. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux et me suis trouvée nez à nez avec un énorme loup brun-roux aux yeux noirs qui s'est aussitôt retourné pour faire face à un homme à la beauté renversante, presque autant que les Cullen/Hale. Ils ont tous les deux grognés, ce qui ma surprise. Comment un être humain peut-il faire un son tellement animal ? Puis ils ont commencé à se tourner autour, d'abords lentement et de plus en plus vite, ils sont arrivés à une telle vitesse qu'il m'était presque impossible de les voir. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que mon univers était un train de basculer. Les deux créatures ont alors entamées un combat sans merci l'une pour l'autre. L'homme faisait preuve d'une vélocité et d'une sorte d'expérience incroyable tandis que le loup paraissait d'une intelligence beaucoup trop élevée pour son espèce… J'étais d'ailleurs en train de me demander s'il était vraiment complètement animal. Le loup à arracher un bras à l'homme qui a poussé un cri de rage et est repartis encore plus férocement dans le combat. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ce qui me troubla encore plus. L'homme a envoyé valser le loup contre un arbre qui s'est casser en deux, l'animal était pris par des tremblements qui semblaient incontrôlables et a secoué sa grosse tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits avant de ses relever et de se jeter sur l'homme qui avait tourné ses yeux vers moi, ce qui m'avait permis de bien les voir. Ils étaient rouge, rouge sang. Ce regard me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, avant que je ne pousse un cri d'effrois devant le spectacle du loup se jetant sur l'homme et lui arrachant la tête.

Je me cachais alors le visage dans mes mains. J'entendais des bruits de chair arrachée, de bouts de bois jetés au sol et d'un feu que l'on allume.

Quand j'ai enfin réussi à sortir ma tête de mon bouclier visuel, il n'y avait plus devant moi qu'un jeune homme à la peau mâte assit devant un feu à la fumé violette. Il a tourné son visage vers moi, ses traits m'emplissant mon champs de vison et me laissant pleine d'incompréhension et d'étonnement.

_**Je sais c'est très court mais les prochains chapitres seront plus long !**_

_**Je posterais tous les mardis alors à la semaine prochaine ^^**_

_**Pour me donner vos avis, c'est le petit bouton en dessous )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà ce _TRES_ court chapitre mais qui permet de planter le décor.**

**Cette fiction a déjà 8 chapitres de publiés sur Skyrock, je pense donc poster le chapitre trois demain pour me faire pardonner de cette longueur ridicule :s**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les mises en alertes**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

- Jacob ?

Un maigre et faible sourire sans joie est apparu sur son visage. Il s'est relavé avec une lenteur mesurée e s'est approché de moi tout doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, une main tendue devant lui en un signe de calme. Tout en lui me poussait à me calmer et à réfléchir tranquillement. Seulement, les images de l'énorme loup arrachant la tête de l'homme magnifique tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Un frisson me parcouru à la pensé de ce moment, et je ne savais pas si je devais me méfier de Jacob ou lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais absolument pas sa présence sur le lieu de mon délire (car ce ne pouvait être qu'un délire de mon cerveau torturé par la tristesse). Pourtant quand Jacob fut à ma hauteur je ne pu plonger dans ces yeux noirs… Une nouvelle vague de surprise me traversa, il avait exactement les mêmes prunelles que le loup qui m'avait « sauvé ». Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible que Jacob soit un loup ! Je devenais complètement folle ! Et si l'indien m'avait vraiment sauvé d'un autre homme et que je m'étais inventé cette histoire de loup et de dieu vivant, étant trop choquée ?

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi Bella. Tu…

Coupant cour à mes réflexions, la voix de Jacob sonne douce et profonde à mon oreille. Oubliant toutes mes questions et ses paroles, je sautais dans ses bras brûlants, pleurant et le remerciant. Il a rit en me serrant contre lui sans rien dire. Pourquoi aurais-je peur de lui ? Sa phrase me semblait étrange. Nous nous sommes séparé, je l'ai regardé et lui ai demandé :

- Serais-tu malade Jacob ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre.

- Ho, ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien.

- Si tu le dis…

Je me suis alors retournée pour observer la fumée violette qui s'échappait en énormes nuages dans le ciel mais mon regard est tombé sur tout autre chose. UN groupe de six garçons et une fille, tous très grands et torses nus (sauf la fille qui portait un tee-shirt léger). C'est là que je reconnu l'un d'entre eux et que mon cœur eu un raté, lui me regardait d'un air inquiet. Sans attendre un mouvement de sa part je me jetais dans ses bras. Je fus tout d'abord surprise par la chaleur de son étreinte, puis rassurée par la force avec laquelle il me serait contre lui. J'inspirais profondément son odeur qui m'avait tant manquée.

- Seth ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi Bella, mais…

- Tu avais un secret. Je fini en fusillant la fille des yeux… Leah.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Jake ? demanda mon ami soudainement énervé.

- Rien du tout… Je me suis simplement… comment dire… montré à elle.

Montré à moi ? Ok il était là devant moi, mais je ne saisissais pas le sens de sa phrase. Un mystère de plus à ajouter à ma liste.

- Mais tu aurais peut être préféré que ton amie serve de casse-croute à une sangsue ? demanda Jacob cynique.

- Une sangsue ? j'ai demandé de plus en plus perdue.

En quoi les sangsues avaient un lien avec notre histoire ? Ils ont tous vrillés sur moi des regards dignes des Cullen avant de soupirer. C'est Sam, que je connaissais comme étant le « chouchou du conseil » comme disait Seth, qui pris la parole :

- Tout d'abord je vais faire les présentations. Je suis Sam, voilà Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil et Leah et Jake que tu connais déjà. Il me les désigna un par un. Ecoute Bella, ce que je m'apprête à te dire n'est pas censé être raconté aux humains. Le monde tel que tu le connais est sur le point de changer et …

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas prévenir les Cullen avant ? demanda Paul.

Les yeux de Sam se perdirent un instant dans le vide avant de plonger dans ceux de son compagnon et de dire :

- Oui, tu as raison. Donne leur rendez-vous à la frontière Nord.

Une confusion totale s'est alors installée en moi, qu'est-ce que les Cullen venaient faire la dedans ? Je jetais un regard remplis de questions à mon meilleur ami qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaules, impuissant. Je me suis donc intéressé aux Quileute qui formaient un cercle protecteur autour de moi, tandis que Paul partait en courant parcourut par d'incontrôlables tremblements, ce dont personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter.

Les sept personnes présentes étaient vêtues uniquement de bermudas abimés, mis à part Leah, et ne semblaient nullement souffrir du froid. Le pluie avait beau s'être arrêtée, la chaleur, elle, n'était pas revenue. Ils voulaient donc tous tomber malade ? De plus ils étaient tous brulant et devaient tous avoir de la fièvre, quelle bande d'inconscients ! Ils étaient à peu près tous compris dans la même tranche d'âge, hormis Sam qui semblait être le « chef » de cette petite bande. Les autres le suivaient au doigt et à l'œil se que je ne comprenais pas.

Seth s'approcha de moi, il me dépassait de plusieurs centimètre, tant en hauteurs qu'en largeur.

- Nous allons devoir bouger Bella.

- Ma voiture est devant chez toi, il nous…

J'entendis des rires discrets et Seth me répondit tendrement après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier aux autres :

- Nous irons plus vite à pieds ma belle.

- Hum… Non, pas avec moi !

- Je te porterai.

Il accompagna les mots par le geste et pris délicatement dans ses bras brûlants. Je protestais, disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais marcher en me portant, se qui fit rire de plus belle les autres. Je les ignorais et m'accrochais à Seth comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne comprenais plus rien, les évènements s'enchainant, plus étrange les uns que les autres, apportant toujours plus de questions sans réponses. C'est alors qu'ils se mirent à courir à une vitesse qui me retourna l'estomac. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis serrée encore plus contre mon ami qui ne montrait aucun signe d'essoufflement. Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, la forêt défilait sous ces derniers à une vitesse ahurissante. Je me suis alors mise à compter les respirations régulières de Seth, me rapprochant encore plus de lui, appréciant la douce chaleur de son corps. Au bout de 2057 respirations, notre groupe stoppa sa course dans une clairière inondée des derniers rayons du soleil. Mon ami me posa à terre. Arriva alors sept personnes que je reconnues immédiatement comme étant les Cullen, précédés d'un énorme loup gris. J'ai poussé un cri de surprise et de peur reculant derrière Seth qui leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

- Veux-tu éviter de faire peur à Bella ?

Inutile vous dire que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'identité de son interlocuteur, dans la mesure où il ne pouvait absolument pas s'adresser au loup. Pourtant ce dernier grogna et partit dans les bois en courant. Le Dr. Carlisle Cullen regardait Sam avec un regard interrogateur mais ne pus pas poser de question, coupé par l'arrivée bruyante de Paul.

- Olala Seth ! Tu ne veux pas arrêter de surprotéger Bella ? Votre séparation ne ta pas servie de leçon ? Elle a déjà vu Jake, je pensais qu'elle aurait pigé…

- Mets-toi à sa place, lui dit Emmett Cullen (NDL : ça me fait bizarre d'appeler les Cullen avec leur prénom et leur nom… lol), ça fait un choc de rencontrer un clébard, laisse le temps à ses neurones de sortir de leur cachette.

- Quand ses « neurones » comme tu dis, serons sortis de leur cachette, ils vont vite y retourner, puis-ce qu'ils vont tomber nez-à-nez avec des sangsues, on ne risque pas de les voir avant longtemps ! répliqua Paul.

- Vous rendez-vous compte que Bella est ici et qu'elle vous entend sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce que vous dîtes ? demanda Leah.

A ce moment là je détournais les yeux de Paul net Emmett Cullen pour me tourner vers ma sauveuse, mais mes yeux restèrent accrochés à deux prunelles incandescentes qui me fixaient avec insistance. Ce regard était de loin, le plus beau et le plus tendre que je n'avais jamais vu, même de la part de Seth, ses prunelles d'orées semblaient m'inviter à plonger au plus profond de l'âme de leur « propriétaire ». Un sourire en coin se forma sur la bouche de mon partenaire visuel, ce qui fit battre la chamade à mon cœur. Je m'arrachais pourtant à ce regard. « Edward Cullen, Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Cette journée est vraiment étrange, je vais bien finir par me réveiller ! »

- Paul ne nous avais pas dit la raison de ce rendez-vous, commença Carlisle, mais je crois que nous avons compris…

Il lança un regard entendu à sa famille et pris la main de sa femme avant de s'avancer vers nous, pénétrant dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Le spectacle était des plus éblouissants, leur peau ivoire brillait de milles feux et semblait incrustée de diamants. Edward Cullen avait toujours ses yeux sur moi, je me cachait donc encore un peu plus derrière Seth. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la clairière, personne ne semblait savoir par quoi commencer. Pendant ce temps j'observais la famille Cullen, chacun avait un comportement différant. Carlisle Cullen paraissait serein et protecteur envers sa famille, sa femme, Esmée Cullen, me couvait d'un regard maternel qui me rappela celui de Renée et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je détournais vite le regard pour me concentrer sur Emmett Cullen, il ne semblait n'avoir qu'une envie, se battre avec les Quileute, mais était retenu par sa petite amie, Rosalie, qui lui tenait le bras. Il y avait aussi Alice Cullen, qui m'avait toujours fait penser à un lutin surexcité. Son mari (il me semble), Jasper, avait un air de torturé sur le visage et me dévisageait comme si j'étais une friandise. Et enfin, Edward Cullen qui avait enfin ôté ses yeux de moi et regardait Jacob, un air de meurtre dans ses magnifiques yeux d'or, tandis qu'un grognement bestial s'échappait de sa poitrine. Ce son me fit penser à celui de l'homme dans la forêt et cela me donna des frissons.

- Quoi ? Entre un loup et une sangsue le choix et vite fait ! dit Jacob.

- Avons-nous loupé un épisode ? demanda Alice Cullen.

- Rien. Lui répondit son frère. Les pensées de Jacob m'ont juste énervée.

- Heu, désolé de vous déranger dans toutes vos belles paroles, je dis, mais j'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique à la fin !

- Choisis-tu la manière lente ou la manière rapide ? me demanda Jared.

- Rapide. Je lui ai répondu.

Il s'éloigna de moi et fut pris par de violents tremblements, comme ceux de Paul, et explosa.

* * *

_**Voilà. Encore désolé, c'est vraiment trop court.**_

_**j'espère que ça vous a plus. Alors à vos claviers ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comme promis le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui, pour me faire pardonner des chapitres précédents un peu courts.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte.**_

Laura : **ravis que ça te plaise. L'adresse sky' est sur mon profil. Encore merci. **

_**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ^^**_

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

La peur me saisie quand je vis Jared exploser ainsi sous mes yeux. Ses vêtements partirent en lambeaux et à la place du jeune homme se tenait un énorme et imposant loup, comme celui que j'avais vu dans la clairière. Son regard me transperça alors que les mains de Seth se faisaient plus pesantes sur mes épaules. Je me suis dégagée de l'étreinte de mon ami et me suis approchée du loup, provoquant des grognements du côté des Cullen, mais je les ignorais comprenant toute la signification des paroles de Jacob peut avant, « entre un loup et une sangsue le choix et vite fait… ». Les Quileute étaient des loups-garous, je ne trouvais que cette explication au délire qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Cependant, l'explication de l'appartenance des Cullen dans cette histoire m'était toujours inconnue.

C'est alors que Seth commença à crier comme jamais :

- Mais es-tu complètement malade Jared ? Heureusement pour toi qu'elle n'a pas fait un arrêt, je t'aurais arraché la tête !

- Veux-tu te calmer Seth. Intervint Sam

- Cela ne sert à rien de vous énerver jeune loup, renchérit le patriarche Cullen, elle n'a en aucun cas l'air choquée.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? dis-je, m'invitant dans la conversation et quittant le regard du loup Jared.

- Je…

- Il ne pouvait pas Bella, me répondis à sa place Jacob, nous sommes avons obligation de garder le secret intact.

Je me tourne alors vers les Cullen, ne comprenant toujours pas leur rôle dans ce nouvel univers dans lequel je venais de rentrer. Ils durent percevoir mon incrédulité car Carlisle Cullen se rapprocha un perceptiblement de moi et commença son récit.

- N'as-tu donc rien remarqué de nous Bella ? Du moins de mes enfants au lycée… Rosalie nous a pourtant dis que tu es très observatrice. Je suis sur que tu as vu quelque chose de suspect…

- Vous… vous ne mangez presque pas et…je ne vous ne venez jamais en cours quand il fait beau…

- Bravo ! cria Emmett Cullen tout souriant, je le regardais avec hébétude ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Ne fais pas attention à Emmett, me dit Carlisle, la patience n'est pas son fort même après un siècle d'existence…

Quoi ? Non, non, j'avais du mal entendre…

- Bella ? ça va ?

- Oui, oui, continuez.

- Donc, tu as raison, il y a ces indices qui pourraient te mettre sur la piste, mais comme nous ne voulons pas te faire chercher je vais te raconter notre histoire. Commençons par le commencement (NDL : c'est comme « au jour d'aujourd'hui » je déteste cette expression ! grrr… Comme toujours je vous embête avec mes interventions, lol. C'est bon, c'est bon, je vous laisse lire !), je vais te dire des choses impossible mais ne me coupe pas et laisse moi finir s'il-te-plait.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Alors, je suis né à Londres dans les années 1640, avant nous ne tenions pas de registre, mon père était un pasteur et ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. A cette époque, le peuple était encore très superstitieux et c'était le temps de la chasse aux sorcières, aux loups-garous et aux vampires (inutile de vous dire que je ne comprenais pas du tout où nous menais cette conversation et je me demandais si le Dr. Cullen ne devait pas sortir d'un asile de mythomanes (NDL : qui s'invente une vie)). Mon père était un fervent adepte de ces pratique et a envoyé plus d'un innocent au buché. Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que les vraies sorcières, les vrais loups-garous et les vrais vampires ne sont pas si facile à attraper (j'ai bien entendu VRAIES sorcières et VRAIS vampires là ? bon d'accord j'ai eu droit à la mutation d'un loup-garou en direct, mais quand même !). Mon père m'a donc entrainé dans sa quête des créatures mystiques. J'était cependant un peu plus ouvert d'esprit que lui, si je puis dire, et j'ai fini par trouver de véritables vampires qui se cachaient dans les égouts de Londres. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient sortis pour chasser, ils sont tombés sur moi et l'un deux m'a mordu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me « finir » car les villageois sont arrivés. (NDL : je sais j'ai quelque peut changer certains détails, dsl.) Ils m'ont abandonné à moitié vidé de mon sang sur le sol froid d'une ruelle sombre du Londres de 1640, j'avais 23 ans. Je t'épargne la partie transformation pour arriver à l'essentiel, quand je me suis réveillé de ma longue torture j'ai tout de suite compris ceux en quoi on m'avait transformé, un monstre. J'ai refusé de m'alimenter, ne voulant pas tuer des innocents et j'ai trouvé une solution pour ne pas tuer d'humain. Boire du sang animal. S'en est suivit la transformation d'Edward et de tout les autres membres de ma famille jusqu'à ce que la guerre ré éclate.

- Stop, stop ! je m'écriais. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes des… des…

- Des vampires ouai, me répondis Emmett. (NDL : je n'ai pas mis CULLEN ! Un changement dans l'esprit de Bella ?)

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite la phrase du mastodonte puis peu à peu, mon cerveau se remet en marche et je comprends tout d'un coup que je suis la seule humaine dans le coin. Quelle poisse !

- Mais végétarien ! intervient Alice, nous ne buvons que du sang animal, et cela grâce à Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de guerre ? demandais-je.

- Et bien, commença Carlisle…

- Bella, je t'en pris reste en dehors de ça ! me dit mon meilleur ami.

- Laisse-moi vivre comme je le veux. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi et tu ose encore me mettre à l'écart ?

- Désolé je…

- Rien du tout Seth, l'interrompis Jasper, elle est impliqué dans cette sale histoire de guerre sans fin, que tu le veuille ou non.

Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Moi dans une guerre de vampires ? Idioties !

- Je pense que je Jasper sera le plus à mène de t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle nous devons d'avertir du danger de rester à Forks Bella, me dis Carlisle. (NDL : que ça fait du bien de les appeler par leurs prénoms ! Mais où est passé Edward ?)

Le grand blond me sourit gentiment sans cet air de pitié habituel dans le regard et commença à parler :

- Pour que tu comprennes je vais devoir te raconter mon histoire, je serais court. (NDL : ouf ! Moi je trouve que les vampires parlent vraiment beaucoup et je l'ai déjà fait remarquer dans ma première fiction… Ils aiment raconter leur vie ! lol) J'étais dans l'armée, un soir, je devais faire embarquer les femmes et les enfants. Je marchais dans une ruelle sombre, pres à rentrer pensant avoir terminé mon travail. Je suis alors tombé sur trois femmes à la beauté éblouissante, je me suis donc approcher pour leur demander de me suivre. Sans est suivie une conversation qui ma paru énigmatique (NDL : désolé j'abrège, vous connaissez l'histoire de Jasper de toute façon ! Désolé pour les non-lectrices des livres pour qui je parle chinois…). L'une d'elle s'est approché et m'a mordu. Après plusieurs années de luttes je me suis retrouvé chef des armées vampires de Maria, ma créatrice. Ce fut une longue bataille dans toute l'Amérique du Sud qui se serait étendue au Nord si les Volturi, la famille royale, n'avait pas mis un terme à ce combat. Malheureusement les querelles ont repris et la guerre à repris sur tout le continent Américain. Etant un clan important, comportant des vampires dotés de dons puissants et d'un ancien chef des armées, nous sommes maintenant la cible de nombreux clans ennemis dont un en particulier. Ce qui…

- Pause ! m'écriais-je. Laisse un peu de temps à mon cerveau de tout comprendre, vous êtes des vampires, ça c'est ok. Tu as été chef des armées dans une ancienne guerre, il y a longtemps ?

- Dans les années 1860/70, me répondit-il.

Je le regardais, choquée de cette réponse. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à la désinvolture des immortels face aux dates. Mais au fait…

- Ca ne ma dit toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, lui dis-je.

- J'y viens, nous nous sommes installés ici il y a plusieurs années. A cette époque tu n'étais pas encore née et tes parents ne se connaissaient surement pas. Mais tu dois savoir que les vampires ont quelquefois des dons et qu'un certain vampire du clan des Volturi, qui, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, est une sorte de famille régnante sur le monde des vampires, à le pouvoir de découvrir le don d'une autre personne. Hors, ce vampire t'a croisé est à décelé en toi une grande puissance, capable de détruire plusieurs vampires. Etant donné le fait que les nouvelles vont très vite dans le monde des immortels, tous les vampires sont au courant de ton pouvoir. Plusieurs clans sont en quête de talents pour détruire leurs ennemis et beaucoup de convoite.

- Et vous vous arrivez sur votre cheval blanc ? Ou vous voulez vous aussi faire une nouvelle recrue ? demandais-je cynique.

Il rit à ma déclaration et continua son laïus :

- Non Bella, nous ne sommes pas ici pour acquérir tes dons. Nous sommes ici sur la demande du conseil des Quileute qui nous a demandé de partir avec toi pour te protéger d'un clan puissant qui est sur le point de s'en prendre à toi.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand je me rendis compte de l'énormité de la situation. Jasper venait de me dire que j'étais dans l'obligation de fuir pour échapper à une horde de vampires assoiffés de pouvoir ? Ma main moite est allée chercher celle de Seth qui tremblait fortement. J'avais peur qu'il explose comme l'avais fait Jared un peu plus tôt. J'ai entrepris de tracer des cercles sur le dessus de sa main en signe de calme autant pour lui que pour moi. Il me fit sursauter quand il rompit le silence qui s'était installé sur la clairière :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis Sam ? Tu savais tout et tu ne m'as prévenu de rien ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Elle est ma meilleure amie, je ne la laisserais pas partir avec des sangsues !

Les sangsues ! Vampires, buveurs de sang ! La signification de cette expression m'est tout d'un coup apparue très clair. (NDL : elle en met du temps !) Je me suis tournée vers Seth et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, tentant vainement de l'apaiser. Mais j'ai bien vu dans ses prunelles cette rage qui le consumait et qui l'éloignait peu à peu de moi. Il n'était plus le Seth d'avant, celui qui me faisait tant rire, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux pierres noires pleines de rancœur et de colère. Il me faisait peur, toute cette rage était mauvaise, je le savais. Je me suis donc rapproché de Carlisle, lâchant la main de mon ami, prête à lui en demander plus sur cette histoire :

- Mais pour partir où, quand ? Et Charlie ? Je ne peux pas partir comme ça !

J'ai alors entendus un gémissement et des bruits de pas, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Seth partir en courant, parcouru par ces incontrôlables tremblements qui ne voulaient dire qu'une chose, il allait se transformer en autre chose que mon ami. Surpassé par les émotions et incapable de se battre pour moi.

Une larme est apparue sur le coin de mon œil et je me suis alors plongée dans le regard du patriarche Cullen, attendant sa réponse. Il a soutenu mon regard et a finalement soupiré avant de me dire :

- Où ? Surement en Alaska. Quand ? Demain matin au plus tard. Pour Charlie ? Nous te laissons le soin de lui mentir comme il te conviendra, mais fait lui savoir que tu ne reviendras surement pas…

De lourds sanglots se sont formés au fond de ma gorge, les mots de Carlisle semblant être de longs poignards que l'on m'aurait enfoncé dans le cœur. Un par un. Lentement. Savourant ma torture. Je refreinais pourtant mes larmes et détournais le regard, fixant inlassablement le sol. Des mains froides se sont posées sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à relever la tête. Alice se trouvait en face de moi, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Elle m'a alors chuchoté à l'oreille comme si personne ne pouvait entendre :

- Nous savons combien il est difficile pour toi de faire ça Bella. Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers. Nous te demandons de faire cela pour te préserver et pour sauver l'équilibre qui règne entre les humains et les vampires. Bien que cet équilibre ne tienne plus qu'à un fil.

J'ai secoué la tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées de mon esprit et ai dis d'une voix encore encombrée de sanglots :

- Bien, je serais prête dans quelques heures.

- Rejoins-nous à la frontière de la Push à 22h30, me dit Carlisle.

Et ils partirent sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je t'entais de recroiser le regard incandescent d'Edward, mais ce dernier avait été le premier à partir, suivit de toute sa famille. Leur vitesse m'avait sans voix. Je ne les avais presque pas vu, tel des fantômes, ils étaient partit sans un bruit.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec les Quileute et je n'avais pas l'intention de les épargner de mes questions…

- Vas-y envois la sauce ! cria Paul de l'autre côté de la clairière, ce qui eu le don de me faire rire et de me détendre.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes des… loups-garous ?

- Ouai ! me répondit Quil. Pour vous servir.

- Et quel est votre rôle exactement ?

- Tuer des sangsues ! s'exclamèrent Embry et Jacob comme un seul homme.

- Alors, pourquoi vous ne tuez pas les Cullen, non pas que je souhaite leur mort bien entendu !

- Et bien, vois-tu, commença Leah, avec la guerre qui a repris dans le monde du surnaturelle. Nous nous devons de nous faire des alliés dans le clan ennemis. Les Cullen ne tuant pas d'humain et ayant déjà une alliance avec nous, nous nous sommes dit que c'était le meilleur parti à prendre.

- Et eux… Enfin je veux dire, les vampires. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ?

- Ils sont immortels, comme nous, me dit Sam, leur peau est aussi dure que le marbre ou le granit. Leur ouïe, leur odorat, leur vue, tous leurs sens son décupler, tout comme les loups. Tu as pu voir leur vitesse, à nous aussi il nous faut cela pour les tuer et…

- Nous sommes plus rapides qu'eux Sam ! s'offusqua Quil.

Je ris à cette remarque, foutu ego de mal !

- Bien sur, mais je parle des buveurs de sang. Donc, ils boivent du sang, humain ou animal (cela se nomment « végétariens » comme les Cullen), n'ont pas besoin de dormir, de manger…

- Se sont des cadavres ambulants et il est hors de question que tu partes avec eux !

Ha ! Le voilà celui là ! (NDL : aïe ! y aurait-il des ondes négatives dans le coin ?) Quel culot de revenir maintenant et de me donner des ordres ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !

- Bienvenue à toi, Ô grand Seth. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence ?

- Je t'en pris Bella…

- Non, rien du tout ! Tu t'en va s'en demander ton reste, tu m'abandonne pendant deux semaines sans donner de nouvelles, tu me laisse en plan devant un choix des plus difficiles et tu m'interdis de faire quelque chose qui serait bien pour moi et pour ceux de mon espèce.

Aïe, le « ceux de mon espèce » n'était pas bien passé du tout à en juger son visage. Mais je ne regrettais rien. J'étais plus qu'en colère. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, je ne contrôlais plus rien, laissant libre court à ma colère.

- Je partirais avec les Cullen que tu le veuille ou non !

Je me retournais alors vers les autres et dis :

- Je vais vous laisser. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, puisque apparemment c'est de vous que viens cette idée. Encore merci.

Sur la fin de ma phrase, mes paroles avaient été entrecoupées par de petits sanglots qui se formaient dans ma gorge.

Leah m'ouvrit les bras et je compris qu'elle me proposait de me ramener « à pieds ». J'hochais la tête et elle me prit dans ses bras brûlants, m'emportant vers la maison, vers mes Adieux. Pendant le « voyage » je me collais à Leah, laissant couler mes larmes amères de tristesse, de peur et de rancœur. J'en voulais encore à Seth de m'avoir abandonné et de me donner des ordres… Je ne pouvais supporter son comportement et il m'apparaissait comme un autre Seth. L'éclat de ses yeux avait disparut, son sourire n'était plus le même, ses gestes, ses paroles ses voulaient rassurants mais ils me confirmaient encore plus que j'avais bel et bien perdu mon meilleur ami. Peut-être étais-ce aussi une part de mon subconscient qui me trouvait une excuse pour partir de Forks ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Tout cela me semblait vide de sens et totalement flou. J'étais, pour l'instant, plus concentrée sur ce que j'allais dire à Charlie. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Comment lui faire comprendre, comme l'avait dit Carlisle, qu'il ne me reverrait surement plus jamais. Comment lui faire mes adieux sans éveiller ses soupçons ? Pour moi c'était tout bonnement impossible du fait de mon incapacité à mentir. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à prendre des allures d'impossibilité. Mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait.

Tout d'un coup, Leah me reposa au sol. Nous nous trouvions devant ma maison.

Elle plongea son regard dans le miens et me dit l'air grave :

- Pardonne à Seth, sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Fait attention avec Charlie. Promis nous veillerons sur lui. Enfin, prend bien soin de toi, tu es comme ma sœur, cela me fait vraiment de la peine de te voir nous quitter mais je comprends et respecte le choix du conseil, des Cullen et ton propre choix. J'espère que tu permettras la fin de cette guerre sans fin. Dit toi que tout ces morts ne sont que l'œuvre de vampires. Renée et Phil en on fait les frais. N'oublis jamais ça, les vampires sont en train de dérégler l'équilibre qui régnait entre les humains et les immortels. Bientôt ils nous réduiront tous en esclavage. D'après les Cullen et bien d'autres buveurs de sangs tu aurais le pouvoir de mettre fin à ce conflit. Alors préserve-toi. Je t'aime.

Et elle parti, me laissant en plan après cette déclaration poignante. Je restais un instant, là, sans bouger, sans réagir, les yeux dans le vide à me remémorer ce qu'elle venait de me dire. La mort de ma mère et de Phil… Vidés de leur sang dans le salon. « Vidés de leur sang »… La réalité me frappa soudain, toutes ces disparitions, ces meurtres… Les vampires étaient en train de décimer la race humaine. Bientôt ils devront dévoiler leur secret ou ils seront découverts par des personnes plus malines. Un frisson me parcourut et je ravalais les pleurs qui commençaient à monter. Je me suis approché de la maison et j'ai ouvert la porte doucement.

Quand je rentrais dans le salon, une vision d'horreur s'étalait sous mes yeux.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Ludiw **: Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux de mon invention.**

* * *

Non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça lui aussi ? Mon cœur se déchira sous le poids de la douleur et de la peine. Je sentais mes larmes rouler sur mes joues et mes muscles me porter jusqu'au corps inanimé de mon père, étendu sur le sol de l'entrée. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus heurté alors que j'entendais vaguement la porte claquer derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas, restant au près de Charlie… Je ne voyais presque plus rien, ma vue embuée par d'innombrables larmes quand je sentis deux mains froides se poser sur mes épaules tremblantes.

- Je suis venu sur la demande d'Alice, je reconnu la voix de Carlisle, il n'est pas encore mort, c'est surement un avertissement du clan ennemi, le venin est en train de le transformer. Il voudrait mieux que tu ne reste pas là Bella, voir la transformation de ton père de feras encore plus souffrir.

Je sentis une petite flamme d'espoir se rallumer en moi. Il était hors de danger. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Carlisle avait dit cela, ça voulait dire que Charlie ne mourrait pas. Qu'il ne serait plus vulnérable… Que je n'aurais pas à lui mentir ! Un cri déchirant me fit sursauter, je me tournais vers mon père et le vit se débattre dans les bras forts du patriarche Cullen, il suppliait qu'on le tue, que la souffrance était insupportable… Je compris alors pourquoi Carlisle et Jasper avaient passé sous silence le moment de leur transformation et que le père Cullen voulait que je parte. Il était en effet insupportable de vois Charlie souffrir ainsi. Je détournais les yeux est amorçais un geste pour monter à l'étage mais Carlisle m'en empêcha :

- Non, laisse. Alice va s'en charger. Je ne veux pas que tu en entendes plus. Pour ton bien.

J'hochais la tête, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte et sortais laissant derrière moi mon père et ses cris d'agonie, avec Carlisle.

Une Jeep reconnaissable entre toutes était garée devant la maison, Emmett était adossé à cette dernière et semblait m'attendre. Il me regarda avec un sourire gêné et me dit :

- Je suis désolé pour Charlie, personne ne voulait ça…

- Pourtant c'est parfait ! je rétorque, il ne sera plus vulnérable et pourra se défendre. Je n'aurai pas à lui mentir et il pourra comprendre la situation. Comment peux-tu être désolé ?

- Aucuns d'entre nous n'a souhaiter être un vampire Bella. Ne dis jamais ce que tu viens de dire devant Edward, il t'étripera. Pour lui, nous sommes des montres dénués d'âmes et voués aux enfers. Déjà qu'il n'y pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur, si en plus il t'entend dire que tu trouve génial que ton père se transforme en vampire… Il va détruire la moitié de la forêt !

Il partit d'un gros rire tonitruant qui, il me sembla, fit trembler le sol. Pendant qu'il riait, il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa derrière le volant après que je sois montée dans le véhicule. J'ai bataillé un moment avec les ceintures puis nous sommes partis en direction de la villa Cullen. Je n'étais encore jamais allé dans leur demeure et je me demandais bien à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

- Je te rassure, commença Emmett, tu ne trouveras ni cercueil, ni douve, ni têtes de morts… Nous faisons dans le banal.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose…

Le colosse rit encore une fois à en faire trembler les vitres de la Jeep. Je commençais à vraiment apprécier Emmett, il était toujours souriant, rieur. Très loin de l'image qu'il donnait au lycée. Il était détendu et près à plaisanter à chaque occasions. J'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre et ce que je vis me retourna l'estomac, je ne voyais rien du tout. Je jetais mon regard sur le cadran de la voiture : 300 km/h ! (NDL : je m'excuse auprès de mon prof de maths pour cette appellation fausse, lol. Pour les matheux : 300 km.h-1)

- Ralenti Emmett ! Je t'en supplie !

- Ralenti, ralenti… T'es gentille Bellissima mais je vais déjà lentement, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je roule à 200 km/h ?

- Non, toujours pas ! Si tu pouvais descendre à, au moins, 90 km/h, ce ne serai pas mal…

- Pas le temps Bellissima (mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom dont il m'affuble ?), nous sommes arrivés.

En effet il tourna sur un petit chemin de terre à peine visible (pour ma vue d'humaine du moins) et je vis une magnifique villa blanche, apparaître sous mes yeux alors qu'il ralentissait enfin. Il se gara devant la maison et m'ouvrit la portière passager avant même que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre qu'il était sortit du véhicule. Encore une démonstration de vampirisme ! Je sortis péniblement de la Jeep, m'emmêlant les pieds et tombant au sol. Je n'ai pourtant pas sentis le choc, qui aurait du arrivé, car deux bras froids et dures me retinrent avant que je touche terre. Je remerciais doucement Emmett et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la villa. Mon compagnon a ouvert la porte et a foncé vers le salon où étaient assises Rosalie et Esmée. Elles ont tourné leurs visages d'anges dans notre direction. Rosalie s'est levée et est allée dans les bras d'Emmett, Esmée à suivis son mouvement mais s'est approchée de moi et me souriant tendrement. Cela me rappela encore celui de Renée et mon cœur eu un raté. Inconsciemment j'ai porté mes mains à ma poitrine en un geste protecteur et le cri de souffrance de Charlie me reviens en mémoire, torturant encore plus mon cœur meurtrit.

- Mais qui peut bien ressentir une douleur pareille ? hurla Jasper qui venait de rentrer dans la maison.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il eu un regard d'excuse avant de plonger ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Je sentis alors une vague de calme et de sérénité me submerger. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur alors que mon cœur s'apaisait peu à peu.

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais chef des armées Bella, je peux influencer les émotions des autres et les ressentir. C'est très utile quand on est en face d'une bande de vampires nouveaux nés…

- Vampires nouveaux nés ? demandais-je intriguée par cette expression.

- C'est…

- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard tu veux bien. La voix d'Edward était cassante et brutale. Il braqua sur moi son regard de braise et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, cet hostilité toujours encré dans ses prunelles.

J'aurais tant voulu retrouver cette tendresse que j'avais entrevue dans ses yeux lors de notre rencontre dans la clairière. D'où lui venait cette soudaine haine ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et avais, pour l'instant, d'autres choses en tête.

- Bien, plus tard. Céda Jasper.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment peut-il suivre ainsi son… frère… à la lettre. Je n'eu pas le loisir de poser la question car Alice entra dans le salon, les bras chargés de sacs. J'entendis un léger rire du côté d'Emmett, rire que je ne tardais pas à comprendre :

- Voilà ! J'ai du faire quelques achats, ta garde robe était vraiment limitée ! C'est incroyable ! Comment pouvais-tu vivre avec si peu de vêtement ?

- On s'y habitue, me souffla Emmett à l'oreille.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça Alice ! Et il ne faut pas que tu dépense ton argent pour moi ! Je tiens à payer. Mais… Il est tard, les boutiques sont fermées à cette heure.

- Je connais des magasins ouverts 24h/24… Et il n'en est pas question Bella ! Tu fais partis de la famille maintenant et il est grand tant que tu tourne sur plus de 10 vêtements ! De plus l'argent, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ! Et tu vas adorer ce que je t'ai acheté, je l'ai vu !

- Tu… tu… quoi ?

- Voyons Bellissima, me dit Emmett, nous t'avons dit que les vampires avaient des dons quelques fois. Jasper t'a également fait savoir qu'il contrôle les sentiments, alors à ton avis, Alice peut… ( ? )

- … Voir l'avenir ? répondis-je au hasard.

- Bravo ! Alice sautillait partout comme un lutin sur ressort. Maintenant voyons ce que…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et ses beaux yeux ambrés se perdirent dans le vague.

- Alice ! Jasper venait de crier le nom de son Amie et l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui demandant :

- Que vois-tu ?

- Nous devons partir, tout de suite !

Un grognement sourd sortit du torse d'Emmett qui resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Rosalie. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa quand j'entendis encore une fois ce son si étrange provenant d'un humanoïde.

Esmée me pris dans ses bras en un geste protecteur et me chuchota des paroles douces à l'oreille. Je commençais à me calmer avec l'aide de Jasper quand Edward refit son entré dans la pièce :

- Carlisle vient de m'appeler, il arrive avec Charlie. Il faut que nous soyons près à partir.

Il me lança un regard haineux qui me fit frissonner et reparti à l'étage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Edward ? s'écria Rosalie, je vais lui botter les fesses, d'être mal poli ainsi !

- Laisse Rosalie… murmurais-je.

- Non ! Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, c'est étrange. Je ne comprends vraiment pourquoi il est aussi froid et distant depuis que tu es là…

J'étais reconnaissante à Rosalie d'être aussi attentive, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en froid avec son frère à cause de moi. Esmée m'a tout d'un coup lâché est s'est précipité vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volé. Elle courut dans les bras de Carlisle qui venait de sortir de sa voiture. Je pouvais entendre les plaintes de Charlie, étendu sur la banquette arrière.

Ne voulant pas réentendre les supplications de mon père je rentrais dans la maison et me dirigeais vers un piano à queue magnifique. Renée avait toujours rêvée d'en avoir un et je m'étais promis de lui en acheter. C'était inutile maintenant. Un sanglot se forma dans ma gorge mais je le ravaler, ne voulant pas pleurer, encore. Je m'approchais encore un peu plus du piano et déposais mes doigts sur le dessus du clavier. Je fus alors projeter deux mètres plus loin, une douleur dans le ventre. Je relevais alors la tête pour voir Edward menaçant devant moi. Si un regard pouvait tuer je crois que je serais morte sur le coup. Ses prunelles me transperçaient en un regard emplis de fureur et de haine.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? La voix tonitruante d'Emmett retentit dans toute la maison alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever et me faisait passer dans les bras de Carlisle qui m'amena dans une autre pièce à l'étage, qui me semblait être son bureau.

Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise et m'examina avant de me dire que je n'avais rien. Un silence s'installa, troublée par les cris d'Emmett :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Tu perds la boule ma parole ! Bella ne t'a rien fait, et tu ne touche jamais ce fichu piano ! Bella n'est en aucun cas responsable de se qui t'arrive… de ce qui nous arrive. Alors prends sur toi !

J'interrogeais Carlisle du regard mais il me répondit par un haussement d'épaules impuissant. Je poussais un soupir et le patriarche Cullen repris la parole :

- Nous allons y aller Bella, Alice à vu qu'[i]ils[/i] arriveraient demain au plus tard.

- Je vous suis…

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir parler avec Seth ? Ce serait vraiment triste que vous vous sépariez sur une dispute, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il comprendra ce que j'ai ressenti ces deux dernières semaines, marmonnais-je. (NDL : Je voudrais juste dire que J'ADORE les loups autant que les vampires et que, même si Bella quitte Forks avec les Cullen, la meute n'est pas prête à disparaître de ma fiction ))

Comme tu veux…

Nous nous sommes levés, prêts à partir, quand une tornade noire et blanche a déboulé dans la pièce, une moue triste sur le visage.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de préparer les valises Carlisle ? Je t'en pris ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans rien ?

- Nous allons en Alaska Alice, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut là-bas. (NDL : pas très prudent de dire où ils vont quand on sait que les vampires ont une ouïe surdéveloppée, quelqu'un pourrait entendre…)

- Bien… Tu me suis Bella ?

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina jusqu'à l'extérieur de la villa. Edward et Jasper étaient déjà dans la Volvo de ce premier, Esmée et Carlisle dans une Mercedes noire et Rosalie et Emmett dans la Jeep.

- Je vais avec Jasper et Edward, tu vas avec Rose et Emmett, me dit Alice avant de me quitter.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'énorme Jeep du gros nounours qu'était Emmett et montais à l'arrière.

Ce fut Carlisle qui partis le premier, suivit d'Edward et enfin Emmett. Ils roulaient tous à une vitesse démesurée, il m'était difficile de ravaler la bile qui montait dans ma bouche. Rosalie du le sentir car elle se retourna et me demanda si tout allait bien. Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle poussa un soupir et dit à Emmett de ralentir. Ce dernier éclata de rire (encore !) et me dit tout en riant :

-Et bien Bella ? Tu veux que je te fasse ton baptême de la vitesse ? Je suis sur qu'Edward ne sera pas contre une petite course.

- Ca aura peut être l'effet de lui retirer le morceau de bois qu'il a dans le…

- Rose ! m'écriais-je. (NDL : vous l'auriez laissé finir vous ? Moi oui, juste pour avoir l'honneur d'entendre quelqu'un dire du mal de celui qui me déteste.)

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Edward n'a jamais été aussi désagréable et coincé depuis que Ala…

- Tais-toi ! la coupa Emmett, laisse à Edward le soin de lui expliquer pourquoi il est si distant et froid.

Rosalie réprima un soupir de mécontentement et sortit un téléphone portable de son sac à main. Elle composa un numéro et posa le cellulaire contre son oreille.

- Alice, c'est Rose… … Ca vous dit une course ? je pus entendre les garçons approuver vigoureusement depuis ma place, bien, tu… … … Non, ne… … … Alice tu … … … Ok. Attention, trois, deux, un… C'est PARTIE !

Emmett appuya sur l'accélérateur et je fus collée contre le dossier de mon siège. J'étais complètement terrorisée, je fermais donc les yeux pour ne pas voir le paysage devenir totalement flou.

Je du m'endormir car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux nous nous trouvions en Alaska…

- La course ta tellement déplus que tu t'es endormis Bella au bois dormant ? me demanda Emmett moqueur.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue et j'ai ri avec lui.

- Alors, qui a gagné ? demandais-je.

- Edward, me répondis Rosalie.

- Il a triché ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Pas du tout, tu as perdu un point c'est tout !

- Et qu'elle était la ligne d'arrivée ? j'ai redemandé

- La frontière d'Alaska, bougonna Emmett, j'ai du m'arrêter pour faire le plein…

- Dommage…

Je regardais une nouvelle fois par la vitre, la lumière du jour remplissait l'habitacle de la Jeep et nous devions être en plein milieu de la journée.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 11h26, me répondis Rosalie. Nous ne devrions plus tarder…

- Sais-tu comment va mon père ?

Ma question sembla la désarçonner car elle lança un regard tendu à son ami avant de se pencher et d'attraper son téléphone portable. Elle composa un numéro de téléphone si vite que je n'eu pas le temps de voir qui elle appelait, mais elle me le tendit. J'ai attrapé le cellulaire et l'ai collé contre mon oreille, attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

-Rose ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda une voix douce que je reconnu comme étant celle d'Esmée.

- Bonjour Esmée, c'est Bella.

- Ho, Bella ! As-tu fais un bon voyage ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Parfait ! Ton père commence à se calmé. La transformation et presque fini, c'est fou comme ça à été rapide. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est cela que tu voulais savoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum… Oui. Merci Esmée.

- De rien Chérie. Nous sommes arrivés, à tout de suite !

- A tout de suite…

Effectivement nous venions de tourner sur un petit chemin de terre. Nous nous trouvions encore dans la forêt, les arbres étaient recouverts de neiges. Mélange de vert et de blanc. Le tout donnait un résultat magnifique. Nous avons roulé sur plusieurs mètres puis Emmett et les autres ont tourné sur une autre route pour se retrouver dans une petite clairière où se trouvait une grande maison style cottage. Elle était époustouflante, je n'avais jamais vu une maison aussi belle, même leur villa de Forks n'égalait pas celle-ci en beauté. Je devais faire une tête d'ahurie car Emmett explosa de rire.

- Ferme la bouche Bellissima, tu vas gober les mouches !

Je suivis son conseil. J'aimais déjà beaucoup Emmett et sa façon de me détendre. Il me faisait oublier les regards assassins d'Edward, hostilité dont je ne connaissais toujours pas la raison. Les Cullen ont garés leurs voitures et nous sommes tous sortis. L'air était frais et je ne pu réprimer un frisson en sentant le vent froid pénétrer en moi. Emmett me pris dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la maison, à l'abri. Je vis Carlisle entrer dans le cottage, mon père dans les bras. Je me précipitais alors vers lui, inquiète.

- Il va se réveiller dans deux heures, nous dit Alice.

J'étais à la fois soulagée et aussi tendue. Que nous réservait l'avenir ici ? Étions-nous en danger ? Ce clan ennemi dont personne ne voulait me donner le nom était-il au courant de notre destination ? Quel était le problème d'Edward ? Et qui était cette Ala… ? Tant de question sans réponse.

* * *

**Oui, je sais je suis cruelle. Mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir des réponses.**

_**/!\Je pars en Italie pendant deux semaines à partir de samedi, donc je vous posterais le chapitre 5 jeudi pour vous faire patienter./!\**_

**J'attends vos avis, alors à vos claviers ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Pour celles qui suivent Ses yeux couleur océan, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre trois aujourd'hui.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté pour ma propre salade ;)**

* * *

La visite de la maison fut rapide. Enfin pour tout ce qui était des pièces principales. Mais quand Alice m'entraina dans les chambres et les dressings, je crus avoir une crise cardiaque. Celui d'Alice était encore plus grand que sa chambre et je me demandais bien comment elle faisait pour s'y retrouver. Elle me sourit quand elle vit la tête que je faisais devant cette immensité de vêtements. Elle a attrapé m'a mains et m'a entrainé dans ma chambre. Cette dernière était de toute beauté, je comprenais maintenant à quel point les talents d'Esmée en matière de déco étaient développés. Trois des quatre murs avaient été peints en un beige clair et le dernier, auquel était adossé le lit, avait était coloré en un taupe sombre. Les meubles étaient simples et tout à fait assortis à l'ambiance calme et accueillante de la chambre. Je me surpris à rire nerveusement devant cette splendeur d'harmonie. Ma nouvelle…sœur, comme elle m'avait demandé de la considérer, m'a emmené dans la pièce qui allait être maudit par la suite. Le dressing. Ce dernier était comme celui d'Alice, plus grand que la chambre, qui était elle-même assez grande. J'ai fermé les yeux et les ai rouverts, refaisant cette opération plusieurs fois pour me prouver que je ne rêvais pas. Comment avait-elle fait pour m'acheter autant de vêtement ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que j'allais mettre tout cela ? Il y avait au moins les trois quart de la pièce que je n'osais pas porter.

- Allez Bella ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et détend toi un peu ! Me sermonna Alice.

- Mais Alice, peux-tu m'expliquer l'utilité de cette pièce ?

- Mais c'e…

- Je ne chercherais pas à comprendre si j'étais toi Bella…

C'était Emmett qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce maudite. Il nous regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblait très amusé de la situation.

- Et pourquoi ? j'ai demandé.

- As-tu vraiment envie d'entendre une fan de mode te parler pendant trois heures du pourquoi du comment sur la façon de s'habiller chaque jours en fonction du temps et de tes humeurs ?

- Heu…

- Voila ! C'est exactement ce que je disais !

J'ai ris en voyant le visage d'Alice se décomposer petit à petit au fil de notre échange. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant avant de partir, sans oublier de donner une tape à Emmett en passant à côté de lui. Ce dernier partit de son gros rire qui fit trembler les murs de la maison. Ce garçon avait vraiment le don de m'apaiser. Il me lança un regard espiègle et me pris dans ses bras, m'emportant dans le salon. Esmée y était assise en train de dessiner, Rosalie et Alice discutaient dans un coin de la cuisine, Jasper tenait sa femme dans ses bras écoutant les deux jeunes femmes et Carlisle lisait aux côté de son épouse. Rien ne semblait laisser penser que nous venions d'emménager, que nous avions des cartons à déballer, une vie à reconstruire. Il avait suffit de quelques minutes à la famille Cullen pour tout ranger. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que tout était fin près.

Cependant, deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, Charlie et Edward. Je pouvais, malgré tout, deviner la présence du premier à l'étage. Les cris de mon père devenaient de plus en plus faibles et moins plaintifs mais étaient toujours présents. D'après Alice il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin de sa transformation. Cela me semblait interminable ! Quand à Edward, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou il pouvait être. Je ne comprenais toujours pas son comportement. L'incompréhension régnait dans mon esprit, et cette sensation de ne pas être au courant de quelque chose m'empêchait de réfléchir normalement (NDL : ça c'est moi, lol) Prise par un élan de courage, je m'élançais dehors sous le regard interrogateur des Cullen. J'entendis cependant un « Laissez là » de la part d'Alice. Elle avait du avoir une vision… Ne restant pas plus longtemps je m'élançais en direction de la forêt. Je ne sais quelle intuition me disait qu'il devait s'y trouver.

Je marchais un petit moment avant de m'arrêter et de crier son nom, l'appelant sans relâche. J'étais sur qu'il m'entendrait. Je ne me trompais pas car, quelques minutes plus tard il était là, me regardant avec ce même regard froid qu'il me servait depuis l'épisode de la clairière. J'ai relevé la tête, bien décidée à avoir des réponses et il n'avait pas intérêt à éluder mes questions. Plantant mes yeux dans les siens (aux risques de m'y perdre) je commençais :

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Dis le moi, que je fasse quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

- Tu n'as rien fais Bella, arrête de tout ramener à toi…

- Tiens, Monsieur sais parler ! Je n'y croyais plus !

- Ne viens pas me poser des questions si c'est pour être aussi désagréable.

Sa voix était coupante et me fit mal au cœur. Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation, ce qui était sur c'est qu'il me faisait de la peine d'être aussi dur avec moi alors que je ne lui avais absolument rien fait. Enfin à ma connaissance. Son regard se fit encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà et il amorça un mouvement pour partir.

- Attends ! j'ai crié. Je suis désolé, excuse moi. Je veux juste comprendre…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu es une humaine et…

Ses yeux reflétèrent alors encore plus de tristesse que je n'en avais jamais vue de toute ma vie. C'était étrange, Edward m'avais servit le plus beau regard, plein de douceur de toute ma vie dans la clairière, et là il me présentait les yeux d'un supplicié au buché. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus énigmatique que cet homme… Enfin, vampire.

- Ho et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi vivre en paix. Tu viens déjà polluer l'air avec ton odeur, ne viens pas en plus me poser des questions idiotes. J'ai eu mon comte d'humaines ridicules et dénuées d'intelligence !

Et il partit. Me laissant là, profondément blessée par ses paroles. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. J'aurais du écouter Seth et ne pas suivre les Cullen. J'aurais mieux fait de rester auprès de mon meilleur ami (NDL : Ha, elle le requalifie comme tel ?) à Forks et ne pas à avoir à subir les déplaisirs d'Edward Cullen. Ce dernier me faisait vraiment un effet étrange, il semblait m'être cher mais en même temps il me brisait le cœur…

- Bella ?

Je me retournais pour voir Rosalie qui se tenait contre un arbre à quelques mètres de moi. Elle me sourit avant de s'approcher doucement.

- Il n'est pas comme ça normalement, nous sommes désolés. Mais tu dois comprendre que nous avons vécu des choses ces dernières années, à cause de la guerre, qui nous est difficile d'oublier. Surtout pour Edward. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, il faut attendre que mon frère s'ouvre à toi. Mais sache que depuis deux ans, il est renfermé et triste, il n'a pas posé les mains sur son piano depuis tout ce temps. Nous avons vécu un drame et Edward a été le plus touché par cet événement. Sois patiente et tu comprendras tout en temps voulu.

- Bien sur. Je veux bien être patiente et tout… Mais son hostilité est vraiment dure à vivre. Tu n'arriverais pas à comprendre. Je ne comprends pas bien moi-même… C'est comme si il m'attirait mais que je m'interdisais de m'attacher à lui…

- Au contraire, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux me dire. J'ai déjà vu ça chez quelqu'un d'autre…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, excuse moi j'en ai trop dis.

Elle a baissé les yeux alors que moi je baissais les armes. Puisse que personne ne voulait me dire ce qui se passait dans cette famille, j'attendrais qu'Edward ai l'amabilité de me révéler le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour le moment j'attends…

Rosalie s'approche de moi, tendant ses bras en un signe d'invitation, je me dirige vers elle. Elle m'a pris alors dans ses bras froids et nous sommes partis à une vitesse folle en direction du cottage. J'ai fermé les yeux alors que mon estomac se retourne dans mon ventre, décidément la vitesse ce n'était pas mon truc. Après un très court lapse de temps Rosalie s'est arrêtée et m'a déposée sur la terre ferme. J'ai tangué un moment sur mes jambe, j'avais la tête qui me tournais à cause de la course et j'vais perdu le sens de l'équilibre. Je manquais de tomber encore une fois mais deux bras froids et durs me retinrent avant que je ne touche le sol. Je m'attendais à ce que se soit Rosalie mais elle était toujours devant moi, regardant mon ou ma sauveur/veuse avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je tournais donc la tête pour apercevoir la personne qui m'avait annulé mon rendez vous avec le sol et ce que je vis me figea. C'était Edward, le regard tout d'un coup inquiet qui m'observait l'air de me demander si tout allait bien. La tête me tourna encore une fois, je ne comprenais vraiment pas les sautes d'humeurs de cet homme. J'hochais la tête pour répondre à sa question muette puis soufflais un « merci » avant de me remettre sur mes pieds. Je me retournais pour essayer d'entamer la conversation dans la mesure où il avait l'air d'être dans sa période « gentil ». Mais à peine ai-je ouvert la bouche que ses yeux, pourtant magnifiques et ensorcelants, redeviennent sombres et froids. Il pousse un grognement terrifiant m'incitant à reculer de plusieurs (grands) pas. Il se rapproche de moi, menaçant, mais Rosalie s'interpose suivit d'Emmett et de Jasper.

- Ca suffit Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, hurla Esmée, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Que tu nous fasses endurer ta peine, je comprends, mais que tu reporte ta colère sur Bella… C'est inadmissible ! Tu choisis, sois tu fais des efforts avec Bella, sois nous lui disons toute la vérité sans toi.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le visage angélique d'Edward c'était peu à peu décomposé à un point qu'il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Et sa douleur s'emblait m'affecter encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais à la fin ?

Il secoua la tête et partis après avoir lancé un « ok » à sa mère. Une paire de mains réconfortantes se sont posées sur mes épaules, encore tremblantes de la peur que m'avait inspiré Edward, et la voix douce d'Alice me parvint :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, un jour il te dira tout.

- J'aimerais que ce jour arrive vite pour que je comprenne enfin les raisons de sa froideur.

- Carlisle…

Jasper venait de souffler le nom de son père tellement bas que j'avais faillis ne pas l'entendre.

- Oui, Emmett reste avec Bella.

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Carlisle, pourquoi voulait-il qu'Emmett reste avec moi ?

Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et me pris doucement dans ses bras en un geste qu'il voulut tendre (NDL : faut dire qu'un vampire baraqué comme lui…). Je murmurais :

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Charlie va se réveiller dans une minute et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas là quand il reprendra conscience…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Un vampire nouveau né est assoiffé de sang, il est incontrôlable et ses forces sont décuplées. Même des vampires mâtures ont du mal à les dompter. Il est préférable qu'il ne rencontre pas ton odeur dans les prochains mois ton sang est vraiment…

- Dans les prochains MOIS ?

- Nous sommes désolés Bella mais si tu ne veux pas finir par être le quatre heure pour ton père il vaudrait mieux que tu garde tes distances.

- Bien sur…

J'ai soufflé cela sur un air tellement triste qu'Emmett poussa un soupir et me dit :

- Allez Bellissima, tout va bien se passer. Et puis, peut être que Charlie à un don et qu'il pourra mieux se contrôler…

- Ne va pas chercher midi à quatorze heure Emmett, si je ne dois pas le voir pendant un moment je le ferais. Même si ça me fait de la peine…

Je levais les yeux vers la fenêtre du premier étage, là où se trouvait Charlie. Mon regard croisa celui d'un homme magnifique aux yeux rouges. Son visage semblait torturé et ses yeux emplis de tristesse. Une main blanche se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna la tête baissée.

- Qui est-ce ? demandais-je.

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? me demanda Emmett surpris.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est mon père !

- Et bien…

- Mais, ses yeux…

Je réprimais un frisson. Ses prunelles rouges me faisaient penser à celles du vampire qui m'avait attaqué dans la clairière, aux loups, à Seth… Tout cela me donnais envie de pleurer, mais je me retins. Je levais les yeux sur Emmett qui me répondit calmement :

- Ils resteront ainsi pendant plusieurs mois, mais le sang animal diluera très vite cette couleur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et me dit :

- Viens ne restons pas là, ils vont l'emmener chasser.

J'hochais la tête et sautais dans ses bras tendus. Il partit alors en courant, je fermais tout de suite les yeux sachant que je ne supporterais pas la vitesse à laquelle il courrait. J'entendis son rire tonitruant quand j'enfouissais mon visage dans son torse musclé mais je m'en fichais, il était hors de question que je mette à vomir devant ce vampire si enclin à se moquer !

- Nous sommes arrivés Bellissima !

J'ai alors ouvert les yeux pour voir que nous nous trouvions en plein cœur de la forêt mais nous devions nous trouver loin car il n'y avait plus de neige sur les arbres et au sol. Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit, nous étions seuls, je pouvais donc essayer de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possible.

- Emmett ?

- Oui, Bellissima ?

- Quel est ce clan dont vous voulez me défendre ?

- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi !

- Alors ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire Bella. Tant qu'Edward ne t'as pas parlé de son… problème… nous ne pouvons rien te dire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce donc si important que ce soit Edward qui me le dise ?

- Il est le principal concerné de cette histoire. Malheureusement pour lui…

- Donne-moi au moins un indice ! Je déteste ne pas savoir (NDL : c'est encore moi !)

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce clan est constitué de quatre femmes et qu'Edward à eu certains différents avec l'une d'entre elles et que maintenant il…

- STOP !

Alice venait de faire son apparition dans le petit bout de forêt où nous nous trouvions un air mécontent sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de nous et donna une tape sur le bras de son frère.

- Tu es trop gentil Emmett ! Tu allais trop en dire, je l'ai vu. N'as-tu donc aucune compassion pour Edward et Bella ?

Elle se mit alors la main devant la bouche comprenant qu'elle venait de lâcher une information importante. Allons bon, cela me concernait aussi !

- Je… je…

- Ha ! Tu ne l'avais pas vu ça ! N'est-ce pas mon extra lucide préférée ?

Je les regardais tour à tour. Que me cachaient-ils d'autres points capitaux ? Beaucoup c'était certain.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus malgré qu'il soit court.**

**Je pars en Italie et reviens dans deux semaines, je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre, alors venez saturer ma boite mail ^^**

**Bisous.**

**Marion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre de mon retour d'Italie. Encore un peu court, je sais désolé.**

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alertes.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Nous sommes rentrés au cottage sans parler. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui riait aux éclats, se moquant de sa sœur. Cette dernière n'était pas fière d'elle et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'incident, elle me lançait de petits regards gênés de temps en temps. Nous avons fait le chemin inverse et sommes arrivés au cottage avant Charlie et les autres. Alice me demanda de monter à l'étage (NDL : je sais elle ne va pas monter au sous-sol ! ^^), m'expliquant que Charlie allait bientôt rentrer. J'hochais la tête et montais rapidement les marches, enfin rapidement pour moi. J'entrais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte, me laissant glisser à terre le long du mur. Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer, j'étais de plus en plus perdue et les paroles d'Alice et Emmett tournaient en boucle dans ma pauvre tête embrouillée. Je plaçais cette dernière entre mes genoux et respirais calmement, tentant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Cela ne servit qu'à amener encore plus de questions…

Bella ?

La voix de Jasper me parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

Entre.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le jeune homme blond aux yeux d'or. Il me sourit avant de me dire :

Nous rentrons de la chasse et Charlie veut te voir. C'est à toi de décider, si tu ne te sens pas capable, n'y vas pas, mais tu…

Non, c'est bon je vais y aller. J'ai besoin de le voir.

J'étais soulagée qu'ils me laissent le voir. A ce moment, mon père était surement la seule personne capable de me calmer. Je soufflais un coup et suivais Jasper dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers. Là je faisais une pause, sentant la présence de toute la famille Cullen dans le salon. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie que d'autres personnes assistent à ma faiblesse face à mon père. Car j'étais certaine que j'allais fondre en larmes. Pourtant je savais bien qu'ils devaient être là au cas où cela tournerait mal. Je soufflais donc un coup et descendais les escaliers. Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, toute la famille Cullen était réunie dans la grande pièce, seul Edward manquait à l'appel, mon père était en retrait derrière le groupe. Ses yeux rouges me scrutaient avec un grand intérêt, mais je ne voyais rien d'inhabituel dans son regard, rien ne laissait penser qu'il était assoiffé de sang ou autre, il ressemblait juste à Charlie tel que je l'avais toujours connu, seules ses pupilles rouges détonnaient. Je m'approchais alors doucement de la famille Cullen rassemblée entre moi et mon père. Carlisle s'avança vers moi et me dit :

Tu es sur Bella ?

Oui…

Il me laissa donc passer et je plantais mon regard dans celui de Charlie. Ce dernier marcha à une lenteur mesurée vers moi avant d'être à ma hauteur. Il avait changé, la transformation l'avait rendu un peu plus jeune et beaucoup plus beau. Sa peau était devenue d'une blancheur maladive. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler, le trouvant magnifique. Il me fit un sourire époustouflant avant d'ouvrir ses bras, m'invitant dans une étreinte froide. Ses bras de pierre se refermèrent autour de mon corps chaud et frêle me serrant fort contre lui il inspira longuement avant d'expirer, sur de lui. J'étais dérouté, jamais Charlie n'avais fait preuve d'autant de démonstration au niveau de ses émotions. Si, une fois lors de la mort de Renée. Mais jamais au grand jamais il ne m'avait ainsi dévoilé ses sentiments. Je me sentais bien, à ma place dans les bras forts et réconfortant de mon père, celui-ci resserra sa prise sur moi alors que j'en faisais de même. Puis il partit d'un rire bruyant et communicatif avant de me lâcher.

Je suis si heureux de te revoir ma Bella ! Ca a été horrible pour moi de ne pas te voir. Tu es si belle !

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que Charlie caressait cette dernière avec le revers de sa main froide.

Toi aussi papa.

Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Ma vision d'humain ne t'avais pas rendu à ta juste valeur, tu es splendide !

Arrête papa ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Il rit encore une fois avant de me reprendre dans ses bras sous les murmures des Cullen. J'étais heureuse, Charlie arrivait à se contrôler et n'avait apparemment aucun problème pour se contenir face à mon sang. Je le repoussais doucement et lui sourit tendrement. Il me rendit mon sourire avant que je ne me tourne vers les Cullen.

Bien, maintenant que la « menace » est hors d'état de nuire, vous allez peut être vous décider à me révéler une partie de ce secret qui vous ronge ?

Pour seule réponse je n'eu qu'un regard réprobateur d'Alice et Emmett, un soupir de Jasper et un hochement de tête réprobateur de Rosalie Esmée et Carlisle. Allons bon, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêts à me dire quoi que ce soit !

Nous t'avons déjà dis que cela concernait Edward, et que seul lui pouvait te dire de quoi il en retourne, me dit Jasper.

Nous aimerions beaucoup de le dire mais… commença Rosalie

Mais nous ne le pouvons pas pour le bien de… continua Emmett

STOP ! Les interrompis Carlisle, vous ne croyez donc pas que vous en avez déjà assez dit ? Bella est déjà rongée par ses questions et vous lui révélez de plus en plus de choses, plus énigmatique les unes que les autres ! Mettez-vous à sa place, elle ne comprend absolument rien à ce qui lui arrive, Edward la fuit comme la peste sans aucune raison apparente pour elle, son père à été transformé. Vous ne croyez donc pas que ça en fait assez pour lui en dire plus sans explications concrètes d'Edward ?

Les enfants Cullen baissèrent tous la tête en acquiesçant, j'étais reconnaissante à Carlisle à ce moment là, il avait parfaitement compris les émotions qui me tiraillaient. Et je savais que c'est pour cette raison que Jasper n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus, lui qui pouvait ressentir mes émotions, avait compris que je ne supporterais pas plus de questions. Pourtant c'est moi qui leur avais posé la question, moi qui voulais à tout prix savoir ce qui se passait dans cette famille de vampire dont un membre ne voulait pas me voir et me regardais comme si j'étais une envoyée de Satan. Je prix donc la défense des enfants Cullen même si je remerciais Carlisle de sa compréhension.

Ne leur en voulez pas Carlisle, c'est bien moi qui vous ai posé cette question et qui veut en savoir plus Pourtant vous avez raison, je ne peux déjà plus supporter cette situation et il va vite falloir qu'Edward et la bonté de m'expliquer toute l'histoire sinon je crois que je vais imploser !

Nous sommes vraiment désolés ma chérie, me dit Esmée, mais si cette tête de mule ne voulait absolument pas te pr…

ESMEE !

Désole Carlisle…

Bon, puisse que personne dans cette maison à part Jasper et moi ne semble comprendre que c'est à Edward de lui en dire plus, Bella, Charlie et Jasper suivez moi.

Carlisle nous conduisit jusque dans son bureau où il nous fit asseoir.

J'appelle Edward ? demanda Jasper.

Oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux. Il serait temps qu'il comprenne que la maintenir dans l'ignorance ne le mènera à rien.

Ils avaient parlés à voix basse, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que j'entende leur conversation et leurs lèvres n'avaient presque pas bougées. Pourtant j'avais saisi jusqu'au moindre souffle des deux hommes. Je me tournais vers mon père pour vérifier que lui aussi avait capté la conversation, je croisais alors ses yeux rouges qui me fixaient avec insistance, puis il mit son index sur ses lèvres, m'intimant le silence. Ainsi c'était lui qui m'avait fait entendre la conversation des deux vampires, mais comment ? Aurait-il un don lui aussi ? Je ne pu continuer mes tergiversions car Jasper et Carlisle se retournèrent vers nous, un sourire innocent sur le visage, ne se doutant pas que j'avais entendu leur conversation par le biais de Charlie.

Jasper sortit un portable de sa poche et composa un numéro avant de coller le cellulaire à son oreille. Il attendit un instant puis une voix se fit entendre dans le lointain, de l'autre côté du téléphone :

Edward ? … … Oui c'est Jasper… … Non elle… Oui nous… D'accord mais ne… … Bien sur que… ... … Il va bien mais tu … … EDWARD ! Laisse moi finir une phrase bon sang ! … … … (NDL : il ne doit pas être content notre Edward ! lol)Ecoute moi, il va falloir que tu parle à Bella … … … Non on ne lui à rien dit mais Alice à laissé entendre que ça concernait Bella et toi … … … Oui je sais mais elle … … tu … … Ok à tout de suite.

Il raccrocha sans en dire plus puis se tourna vers nous en disant :

Il arrive mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il en dirait le moins possible.

Vous pourrez au moins m'expliquer qui est ce clan ennemi dont on me parle depuis le début et qui est la cause de mon départ de Forks ?

Oui, mais surement pas plus.

C'est déjà un début…

Je fus coupé par la porte qui fut ouverte à la colée par un Edward aux yeux encore plus hostiles qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses prunelles, pourtant magnifiques, m'emprisonnèrent et semblèrent me torturer tant elles étaient froides et pleines de haine. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand je sentis son regard transperçant me détailler de haut en bas avec cet air dédaigneux qu'il avait pris depuis la clairière. Je n'étais décidément pas habituée à son changement radical de comportement. L'Adonis avança d'un pas lent vers son père, après avoir dédaigneusement détourné le regard, et se tourna vers nous quand il fut à la hauteur de Carlisle.

Bien, commença ce dernier, si tu lui disais Edward ?

L'intéressé se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ce geste sexy. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais ? Je me concentrais sur l'Apollon qui pris la parole :

Ne t'attends pas à trop d'explications de ma part, me dit-il d'une voix froide, je vais t'expliquer le strict minimum.

Là il lança un regard plein de gratitude à son père et à son frère, j'étais une nouvelle fois étonnée de ce geste. Mais je ne pus pas chercher plus car il reprit la parole :

Tu le sais maintenant, la guerre fait rage dans notre monde. Nous sommes nous même impliqués dans le conflit malgré nous car un clan ennemi, les Brown, ont pris possession des états de l'Oregon et de l'Idaho ainsi que presque tout l'état de Washington. Nous sommes le seul clan susceptible de les empêcher de prendre le pouvoir sur notre état en prenant Forks. Comme on te l'a déjà dit, elles sont quatre, Kendra, Megan, Julian et Grace. Ces deux dernières sont les chefs de leur clan, elles sont puissantes et dangereuses, leur esprits est plein de perversion et de haine (et toi alors ? je me demandais), leur jugement est faussé par leur colère. Car il y a plusieurs années, avant que la guerre ne ré éclate nous nous sommes fait attaqué par un vampire mâle et une armée de vampires nouveaux nés. C'était le créateur d'Alice qui voulait retrouver son « bien », nous avons donc été dans l'obligation de le tuer. Ce que nous ne savions pas c'est qu'il avait transformé quatre autres vampires femelles qui étaient attachées à lui. Depuis ce jour elles nous en veulent, et c'est aussi là qu'elles ont découvert que la « puissance », toi, vivait dans la même ville que nous et que j'étais…

Ses yeux qui étaient devenus de moins en moins noirs et hostiles, recouvrèrent leur teinte habituelle à mon égard. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées et lança un regard suppliant à son père et à son frère puis partis en sortant par la fenêtre. Mon cœur sembla se déchirer, il m'avait semblé un instant que le Edward de la clairière était revenu, mais il avait laissé place à l'homme froid que je connaissais depuis ce même moment. Il m'avait fait voir son vrai visage une fraction de seconde, mais j'y avais vu toute la douceur et la beauté de son âme à travers ses yeux doucis, j'y avais entrevus de la détresse et de la peur, toutes ses émotions dont-il semblait dénué habituellement face à moi. Pourtant il avait cassé ce mirage d'un simple regard dévastateur, remettant son masque inexpressif et dur. J'avais eu une lueur d'espoir, qui s'était vite éteinte. Je ne prêtais même plus attention au discours qu'il avait tenu, je me souvenais de sa voix qui était devenue si tendre et pourtant passionné, son doux ténor m'avait emporté dans un autre monde. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions… Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais si dévastée par ce rejet de la part d'Edward, ce qui était sur c'est qu'il me faisait du mal.

Quoi… quoi… Il était quoi ? je demandais perdue.

Je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée Bella… commença Carlisle.

Il n'est pas près, toi non plus. Nous t'avons éclairé sur la menace principale. Concentre-toi pour oublier toutes tes questions qui te rongent, fini Jasper.

Mais… mais…

Je suis désolé Bella, il y était presque, mais si il ne te sens pas prête ainsi que lui-même il ne te dira rien, et se n'est certainement pas nous qui allons te le dire. Me répondis Jasper. (NDL : à la place de Bella, je serais morte. C'est une vraie torture ce qu'ils lui font vivre !)

Viens ma puce, me chuchota Charlie à l'oreille.

Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena en dehors de la pièce. Ses bras de pierre se refermèrent sur mon corps frêle, me serrant contre lui. Il partit de la maison en courant à vitesse vampirique avant d'avoir lancé un regard appuyé à Carlisle et Jasper. L'air froid de l'Alaska fouettait mon visage faisant naitre des larmes dans le coin de mes yeux et me forçant à me recroqueviller un peu plus contre mon père. Ce dernier sentit ma gêne et s'arrêta enfin. Il enleva sa veste et me la posa sur les épaules, je pouvais encore sentir la fraicheur de son corps sur le tissus épais, mais j'appréciais cette protection. Je regardais par terre retenant à grand peine mes larmes, j'étais encore chamboulé par le discours d'Edward. Ses quatre femmes étaient dangereuses et deux d'entre elles en voulaient en particulier à Edward, et si j'avais bien compris à moi également… Je me retrouvais du jour au lendemain impliqué dans une guerre entre créatures mythologique et j'étais l'objet des convoitises de ces derniers. L'un des vampires étant sensé me protéger ne voulait pas me révéler quelque chose qui nous concernait tous les deux et était on ne peut plus distant avec moi.

Bella…

La voix douce de Charlie sonna réconfortante à mes oreilles, il me souleva le menton pour que je le regarde. Je plongeais donc mon regard dans le siens, ses prunelles rouges se perdant des les miennes. Il me sourit tendrement…

C'est toi qui m'as fait entendre la conversation de Carlisle et Jasper ?

Hmm… Oui. Je viens de découvrir ça. Je peux… en quelque sorte… faire… comment dire… entrer des informations dans le cerveau dans une autre personne… Lui faire entendre ce que j'entends, lui faire voir ce que je vois…

Mais c'est formidable papa !

Si tu le dis… Mais je voulais te parler Bella.

De ?

De toute cette histoire autour de toi et Edward.

Ha...

Je comprends que tu sois perdue ma chérie, mais il faut faire confiance aux Cullen. J'ai discuté avec Emmett et Esmée toute à l'heure, se son des gens biens Bella, il faut que tu sois patiente même si je comprends que c'est dur. Tu peux me croire, de ce que j'ai entendus, la raison de la froideur d'Edward et de sa prise de distante est étroitement liée aux Brown. Et notamment à Julian et Grace. Fais attention ma puce. (NDL : je déteste ce surnom !)

Bien sur…

Je frissonnais, à la fois à cause du froid et aussi par cette révélation. Edward était distant à cause des chefs Brown… Charlie aperçut tout de suite ce petit geste et me repris dans ses bras avant de me ramener au cottage, dans ma chambre. Je n'avais plus de force, trop de choses m'étaient arrivées aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de dormir et je n'étais pas du tout d'attaque pour une nouvelle discutions avec les Cullen. Je me laissais donc tomber sur mon lit alors que Charlie refermais doucement la porte derrière lui. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard dans un sommeil sans rêve. Demain serais une autre longue journée, je le sentais.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plus ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez ce matin pour vous faire partager ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Mon réveil se fit en douceur, je sentis tout d'abord la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau puis une légère brise fraiche provenant de l'extérieur. J'ouvrais les yeux intriguée pour voir ma fenêtre entrouverte, laissant ainsi l'air matinal s'engouffrer dans ma chambre. Je l'avais pourtant fermé hier soir… Je me levais donc pour fermer la fenêtre quand un bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauter. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise. Alertée par des cris, provenant du rez-de-chaussée et qui semblaient être la continuité du verre brisé, je descendais pour en comprendre la cause. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible (même si cela était complètement inutile) je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et tentais de capter la conversation musclé qui se tenait en dessous de moi. Je pouvais reconnaître les voix d'Emmett et Edward, ainsi que celles d'Alice et Rosalie…

- NON ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je ne peux pas…la voix d'Edward était à la fois dure et en même temps désespérée.

- Mais pourquoi attendre Edward ? Tu ne fais que repousser l'échéance !

- Alice à raison, tu ne pourras pas la tenir dans l'ignorance bien longtemps, elle à le droit de savoir.

- Vous ne comprenez rien…

- Bon sang Edd ! Arrête de faire ton gros dur ! Tu nous casse les pieds à tous et tu fais du mal à Bella.

- Non, Emmett, je ne lui fais pas du mal. Ce n'est qu'une petite humaine sans cœur qui vient détruire notre famille…

Mon cœur, sensé ne pas exister, se déchira à la fin de sa phrase. Etait-ce donc comme cela qu'il pensait à moi ? En une humaine écervelée et dénuée de sentiments ? Je sentis de gros sanglots se former dans ma gorge alors que ses mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ! rugit Rosalie, retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

- Laisse-le partir Rose...

C'était Jasper qui venait de parler dans mon dos. Posant ses mains fraiches sur mes épaules secouées de sanglots, il m'aida à me relever tout en m'aidant à descendre les marches.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à cela Bella. Me dit-il.

- C…C'est… ri… rien. Ma voix était entrecoupée par mes pleurs tandis que je tentais de m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon au côté d'Alice et Jasper.

- Bellissima ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

- Ha…

J'avais répondu sur un ton laconique, persuadée qu'aucune bonne nouvelle ne pourrait plus mettre adressée. Et j'avais raison…

- Jacob Black arrive aujourd'hui pour prendre de tes nouvelles !

Ho, mon Dieu ! Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser me stabiliser quelque part sans que quelqu'un vienne tout chambouler ? J'avais été séparé de Seth (même si j'étais d'accord), je n'étais pas du tout bien accueilli par l'un de mes nouveaux « frères » et voilà que Jacob venait pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Car j'étais sure à cent pour cent que de le voir ranimerait les sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard de Seth et de sa sœur. Bien sur cela me faisait plaisir qu'il vienne et me donne des nouvelles de la Push. Mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. N'avaient-ils donc aucune confiance dans les Cullen pour venir deux jours après notre installation vérifier que j'allais bien ?

- Bellissima ? Hého, Bella ! Tu m'entends ?

- Ho ! Pardon Emmett, tu disais ?

- J'étais en train de te dire qu'il arriverait cette après-midi. Et que nous pourrions aller faire un tour pour…

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais parler avec mon père, Carlisle et Esmée.

- Bien sur Bella ! me répondit Jasper, de plus nous devions aller chasser. N'est-ce pas Emmett ?

Le regard appuyé qu'il lança à son frère força ce dernier à ne pas dire la phrase qu'il avait sur le bord des lèvres et à acquiescer. Rosalie pris la main de son gros nounours et l'entraina à l'extérieur du cottage suivie d'Alice et Jasper.

Je me tournais pour faire face aux parents Cullen et à Charlie. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras en une étreinte rassurante. Je laissais alors libre court à mes pleurs, réfrénés jusque là. Les mots d'Edward m'avaient tellement blessée. Il semblait que c'était devenu un jeu pour lui. S'amuser avec les nerfs et le cœur de la pauvre petite humaine pitoyable que j'étais. Mon père resserra sa prise sur moi alors que je manquais de m'écrouler sous le poids de la tristesse, quand à moi je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Seul vestige de ma vie à Forks, il était mon espoir de retrouver un équilibre. Sa main froide frottait mon dos dans le vain espoir de me calmer. Je reprenais néanmoins le dessus et me redressais en reniflant, plongeant dans le regard désolé de Carlisle. Ses prunelles ocres me captèrent et semblèrent me calmer, je soufflais un coup avant que le conversation ne commence.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais nous parler ma puce ? me demanda Esmée, son ton maternel toujours présent.

- Heu… oui. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en réalité…

- Et bien commence par le début. Me dit Carlisle _(N/A : si ça avait été moi je l'aurais envoyé paitre, je déteste cette expression ! grrrr)(N/A² : avis aux lectrices : Je ne voudrais pas semer le doute en vous. J'ADORE les Cullen et Carlisle tout autant !)_

- Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur cette guerre et surtout sur les choses que l'on colporte sur moi ou plus précisément sur mes dons.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que Carlisle regardait son épouse, très concentré. Ce fut cette dernière qui prit la parole en première.

- Tout d'abord tu dois te souvenir de se que nous t'avons dit au sujet de cette ancienne guerre qui recommence. J'hochais la tête.

- Tu as du remarquer que les nouveaux nés sont soumis à leurs pulsions et à leur instinct. Ils ne réfléchissent pas vraiment et son très enclin à se battre… continua Carlisle…

Je levais un sourcil en regardant Charlie. Je n'avais pas remarqué cela chez lui.

- Considère un nouveau né comme un Emmett plus fort.

Là j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, j'avais très bien compris qu'Emmett était le plus fort de la famille Cullen. Déjà du fait de sa musculature imposante et de ses remarques plus qu'évocatrice de sa fierté.

- Les vampires se déchiraient entre eux et ne trouvaient plus de moyen pour se détruire plus rapidement. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux expérimenta un tout nouveau moyen de destruction. Une armée de nouveaux nés. Elle était incontrôlable et les nouveaux vampires se tuaient les uns les autres au sein d'une même armée. Cela faisait, et fait toujours, de terribles pertes du côté des humains car il faut trouver de nouveaux soldats et les nourrir. Et dans ses cas là le sang animal était bien entendu prohibé, le sang humain rendant plus fort.

- Le clan Kurt a relancé les hostilités il y a trente-cinq ans en voulant conquérir les états du nouveau Mexique et du Texas. Continua Esmée, depuis ce moment tous les clans et nomades de l'Amérique se livrent une lutte sans merci. Nous sommes nous même concernés avec le clan Brown. Et depuis que nous t'avons rencontré dans notre petite ville de Forks, nous savons que tu es celle dont toute la communauté vampire parle en tant que celle qui ramènera la paix en Amérique. Si tu étais une vampire tu serais tellement puissante que tu pourrais…

- Il n'en est pas question !

Edward venait de faire son entré dans la pièce, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il s'avança à grand pas vers nous, m'attrapa par le bras et me projeta deux mètre plus loin. Je percutais durement le mur du salon, j'entendis des grognements et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Mon réveil fut plus difficile que celui du matin, une douleur lancinante se faisait sentir dans mon dos et des voix inquiètes m'appelaient.

- Bella, Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

- Mon bébé, réveil toi ma puce…

- Emmett, Jasper allez calmer Edward, Bella si tu m'entends sers ma main.

Je pouvais sentir les doigts froids de Carlisle entre les miens, j'exerçais alors une toute petite, minuscule, pression dans la main du médecin, mais je savais qu'il la sentirait.

- Bien, maintenant essaye d'ouvrir les yeux Bella.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit tout en mettant ma main devant mon visage pour me protéger de la lumière du jour…

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, me dit Esmée alarmée, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Tu te sens bien ? Ho, comme je suis navrée !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Esmée, ça va…

Je me redressais pour lui montrer que tout allait bien mais je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand la douleur de mon dos se fit plus forte.

- Ne bouge pas Bella, me dit Carlisle, un peu de glace et tu devrais aller mieux. Tu as beaucoup de chance tu ne t'ais rien cassé. La douleur est juste due au choc.

Moi chanceuse ? C'était la meilleure…

- Depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente ?

Je venais de me rendre compte que je me trouvais allongée dans le canapé du salon entouré de Carlisle Esmée et Charlie…

- Une heure Bella… la voix de mon père se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Quand je reverrais Edward je vais lui mettre une…

- Non, s'il-te-plait !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Nous sommes déjà en temps de conflit je ne veux que les Cullen se dressent les uns contre les autres par ma faute. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas l'attitude d'Edward et je dois avouer qu'il me fait de plus en plus peur. Mais tu dois garder ton calme. Pour moi.

J'entendis vaguement Charlie murmurer dans sa barbe, lançant des regards meurtriers au planché faute de personne. Prononcer le nom d'… d'Ed…d'Edward, me donnais de plus en plus de frissons. Repenser à lui me faisait de plus en plus peur. J'avais espérer, mais en l'espace de deux jours il avait réussit à réduire mon espoir en peur. Une peur maladive de lui. Je revoyais son regard emplis de froideur sur moi, la fois où il m'avait empêché de toucher à son piano, l'incident précédent… Tous cela combinés à mon incompréhension face à notre premier vrai regard dans la clairière. Ce n'était pas le même Edward. C'en était un autre, plus froid, plus violent. Je fus prise par de violents tremblements tandis que de gros sanglots se formaient dans ma gorge. Les larmes traitresses commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues alors que deux petits bras froids me serraient contre un corps de pierre. Je pouvais entendre la petite voix d'Alice au creux de mon oreille alors qu'elle me portait jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, laissant libre court à mes pleurs. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de me bercer en un geste réconfortant. Je me surpris à espérer que Jacob arrive plus tôt que prévus, j'avais soudainement envie de le voir. De parler avec un ami de personnes avec lesquelles j'étais proche. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait à Forks, comme pour m'évader de cet enfer dans lequel j'avais accepté de me rendre. Je me rendais compte que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Seth et de ne pas suivre les Cullen. La présence de mon ami me manquait terriblement, et je me sentais vraiment nul de mettre s'éparé de lui en de si mauvais termes. J'avais honte de moi d'avoir été si méchant envers lui et je ne rêvais que d'une chose en cet instant, serrer Seth dans mes bras et m'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille me pardonner de mon injustice. Je pouvais maintenant ressentir ce qu'il avait du ressentir quand je l'avais rejeté. Si je lui avais fait autant de mal que Lui m'en faisait je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Soudain je sentis Alice se tendre autour de moi et me relâcher alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée :

- Bella, Bella ! Ca va ?

Je pouvais voir Jacob dans l'embrasure de la porte l'air totalement paniqué et lançant des regards meurtriers à Alice. Il s'approcha de moi avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre et s'agenouilla devant moi, de sorte qu'il soit en face de moi.

- Non ça ne va pas _(N/A : perspicace le Jacob, lol)_. Heureusement que Seth m'a demander de passer.

Quoi ? Mon ami avait demandé à Jacob de venir me voir ? Ne m'en voulait-il donc pas autant que je ne le pensais ? J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui poser des questions mais il posa un doigt sur ma bouche en me prenant par le bras, me faisait me lever.

- Je vous la ramène dans quelques heures, lança-t-il à l'intention de la famille Cullen et à mon père.

Sur ce il me pris dans ses bras (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à ne pas me laisser marcher ?) et partis en courant dans la forêt enneigée. Au bout d'un moment de course il me posa à terre et me demanda :

- Sa te dérange si l'on continue autrement ?

Je le regardais déboussolée. Je ne comprenais pas la nature de sa question.

- Oui, j'ai répondu incertaine.

- Ok, recule toi s'il-te-plait.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et lui en fit de même. Soudain il fut pris par de violents tremblements qui semblaient incontrôlable. Cela me fit alors penser à Jared dans la clairière et je compris se qu'il était en train de faire : il était en train de muter. Pourtant aucune peur ne me pris, je restais calme et impassible devant le spectacle de Jacob explosant sous mes yeux et se transformant en un gigantesque loup brun-roux, plus grand qu'un cheval.

Il s'approcha de moi, ses yeux noirs encrés dans les miens, et s'agenouilla pour que je puisse monter sur son dos. Là j'hésitais un instant mais il remua la tête en faisant un bruit semblable à un ronronnement se qui m'incita à faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je montais sur son dos et enroulais mes doigts dans sa fourrure rousse, la chaleur brûlante de son corps me préserva de la fraicheur ambiante, il partit alors en courant. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait encore plus vite que les vampires, mais je fermais les yeux, mon estomac commençant à se retourner. Quand je les rouvrais nous nous trouvions sur une plage, le vent tiède ébouriffait mes cheveux. Jacob se baissa à nouveau me permettant de descendre de son dos, je sautais à terre en faisant attention pour ne pas tomber et me reculais. Mais Jacob partis en direction de la forêt, me laissant seule sur la plage. Je commençais à paniquer…

- JACOB !

- Calme-toi Bella…

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand je vis le jeune Indien sortir à la lisière de la forêt. Il était vêtu d'un bermuda mais il n'avait pas de tee-shirt… Comme dans la clairière. Il ouvrit ses bras en souriant :

- Mes vêtements ne disparaissent pas comme par magie…

Je me sentis rougir quand je compris se qu'il venait de dire. Bien sur, qu'elle idiote ! Je fus tirée de mes remontrances personnelles, par les rires de Jacob :

- Quoi ? je demandais incrédule.

- C'est amusant, la vitesse à laquelle tu rougis ! me répondit-il.

Je piquais encore un far à la fin de sa phrase se qui eu l'effet d'accentuer ses rires. Il me prit par le bras rieur alors que nous commencions à marcher le long de la plage je brisais le silence et posais une question qui me brulais les lèvres :

- Pourquoi Seth t'as-t-il demandé de venir me voir ?

- Je te croyais plus intelligente Bella…

- Répond à ma question s'il-te-plait… Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi si tôt ? P…

- Bella, Bella, STOP !, il me coupa en riant, laisse moi le temps de te répondre. Tout d'abord Seth m'a demandé de venir te voir parce qu'il sentait que tu n'allais pas bien. Il a un sixième sens ce gars c'est fou…

Je lui lançais un regard de reproche…

- Ok, ok… Je m'égard. Donc, il sentait que tu n'allais pas bien et il pensait que s'il venait lui-même tu l'aurais envoyé sur les roses.

- Mais je ne…

- Je sais Bella, je sais. Laisse-moi finir. Comme je suis la personne la plus proche de lui après sa sœur et que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé des griffes de cette sangsue dans la forêt, il ma demandé de rester avec toi le temps que tu aille mieux.

- Jacob.

- Oui ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux Bella, tant que je suis la je me nomme ton confident personnel.

Sa remarque me fit rire alors que je me rendais compte que je commençais à le considérer comme tel. Sa présence me rassurait, il semblait être le soleil de la nuit qui c'était installée à cause d'Edward _(N/A : référence New Moon, Stephenie Meyer)_. Pour accompagner ses propos il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante.

- Quand tu rentreras à Forks, pourras-tu dire à Seth que je m'excuse pour les paroles injustes que je lui ai dis. Je te demande de lui faire part de ma honte face à tout ce que je lui ai dis. Dis-lui bien que je me trainerais à genoux pour me faire pardonner. Que je…

- Il sait tout cela Bella. Il a très bien compris que tu as dit cela sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne t'en veut pas du tout, il est même soulagé que tu ais choisis de partir avec les Cullen. Ainsi il est sur que tu es en sécurité. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe ici… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui a fait que je t'ai trouvé dans cet état dans les bras d'Alice.

Je le regardais, hésitante. Même si je sentais que je pouvais tout lui dire, j'avais peur de lui avouer ce qui m'arrivait avec Ed… Lui. _(N/A : je suis passée en version New Moon ou « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom », lol)_Je n'avais encore dit à personne la peur panique qu'Il m'inspirait depuis peu et je redoutais de dévoiler cette «faiblesse ». Je plongeais dans ses yeux noirs, il prit ma main dans la sienne. Son étreinte chaude sembla me rassurer et je me lançais :

-Et bien, c'est compliquer. Je ne comprends pas bien moi-même. Tout d'abord, les Cullen me cachent des choses et selon eux, seul Ed… Edward doit pouvoir me le dire. Je sais juste qu'un clan ennemi, les Brown, (elles sont quatre femmes) veulent s'emparer du territoire des Cullen et de mes… dons ? Pouvoirs ? Mais Il ne veut pas m'approcher, il est froid, distant, hostile et me regarde comme si j'étais un cataclysme qui détruisais tout sur son passage. Il me hait et me le fait très bien comprendre.

Je commençais alors à pleurer, incapable de retenir les sanglots qui s'étaient formés dans ma gorge durant mon récit. Il ressuera son étreinte autour de mes frêles épaules tremblantes en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortante. Sa chaleur me pénétra et je me surpris à espérer que ce moment dur éternellement.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas déçu.**

**Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère vous le plaira. **

**Je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise et je vous remercie pour vos reviews et les mises en alertes. **

**Diana :** Merci pour ta review, les explications ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite désolé. Mais j'espère que tu sauras attendre encore quelques chapitres ^^.

**Pour ceux qui lisent** _Ses yeux couleur océan_ **le prochain chapitre sera posté bientôt. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

- Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien… Je vais rester le temps que tout s'éclaircisse. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il marmonna un instant dans sa barbe pensant que je ne l'entendais pas :

- Quand je pense que cette sangsue est en train de faire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il avait promis de faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

- C'est moi… Je ne veux pas plus de conflit qu'il n'y en a déjà. Je t'en pris Jake (NDL : ha, on passe au surnom !), ne fait rien qui pourrait envenimer les choses… Déjà qu'Il ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

Un frisson me parcouru encore une fois, je me collais alors un peu plus à Jacob qui me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. J'avais envie de changer de sujet, qu'il me parle de Forks et de la Push…

- Comment va Seth ? je demandais.

- Il va mieux… Il a eu un peu de mal à se remettre de ton départ, mais il va mieux.

- Je n'aurais jamais du partir…

- Tu as très bien fait Bella. Si ça peut te sauver il fallait que tu le fasses. Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons qui font que tous les vampires te courent après et que ce clan dont tu m'as parlé et si dangereux pour les Cullen et toi. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment plus informés que toi. Seuls les Cullen ont les réponses à t'es questions et il était préférable que tu sois avec les personnes qui en savent le plus. Pour ta sécurité.

J'hochais la tête comme pour approuver, même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il ai tout à fait raison. Mais je le croyais.

Nous continuions à marcher le long de la plage, main dans la main. Je m'imaginais très bien ce que nous représentions vu de l'extérieur. Un couple se promenant sur le bord de mer. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à Jacob de cette façon, j'avais trop besoin d'un ami, seulement un ami. Nous nous sommes alors arrêtés et nous nous sommes assis sur le sable, face aux eaux déchainées de la mer. Je laissais mon regard se perdre et mon esprit voyager où bon lui semblait, oubliant tout. La pression de la main de Jacob dans la mienne me ramena à la réalité.

- Jake…

- Oui ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi les Cullen ont quitté leur territoire alors qu'ils savent qu'un clan le convoite ?

- Parce que nous avons tout autant à perdre qu'eux si leur territoire se fait envahir. C'est aussi simple que cela, nous protégeons leurs terres.

- Mais avec cette guerre c'est trop dangereux !

- Tu sais, l'Amérique du Sud est sur le point de prendre possession de tout le continent. L'état de Washington est dans le Nord des Etats-Unis, de ce fait nous ne sommes pas en grand danger. Le clan qui convoite le territoire des Cullen est un clan du Nord qui veut étendre ses défenses. Enfin c'est ce que nous supposons.

La désinvolture de Jacob face à cette menace me mettais plus que mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas si il fallait que je lui dise ou si les Cullen devaient le mettre au courant. C'était tout de même eux qui étaient le mieux informé de la situation.

Tout d'un coup je me retrouve trempée, il me faut quelque secondes pour me rendre compte de Jacob viens de m'asperger d'eau glacée. Je me lève en riant lui renvoyant la pareil, nous rions en nous courant après (bien sur Jacob me distance sans grands efforts), je tombe plusieurs fois dans l'eau salé de l'océan, frissonnant au contact de l'air sur ma peau recouverte d'eau gelée. Alors que je me relève une énième fois (non sans grandes peines) je sens deux grandes mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules et me renvoyer là où j'étais. Je m'accroche à ses bras et entraine Jake dans ma chute. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, étendus dans l'eau froide, à rire comme des perdus. J'étais vraiment bien avec lui, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec Seth. Je me sors péniblement des bras de l'océan pour aller m'allonger sur le sable, espérant pouvoir sécher un peu. Jake me suis et place ses bras sous sa nuque, scrutant le ciel devenu rosé par le couché de soleil.

- Il serait peut être temps de rentrer Bella, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hum… fut ma seule réponse.

J'avais ce sentiment de plénitude et de bien être qui me faisait me sentir un peu plus vivante. Mes yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel semblaient me faire voir des vérités dont il m'était impossible d'en découvrir le sens. Ce fut la main brûlante de Jacob sur la mienne qui me rappela à la réalité. Il m'aida à me relever et ne me lâcha pas la main alors que nous marchions en direction de la forêt laissant derrière nous l'océan et le soleil couchant. Un vent frais commença à se lever doucement alors que la nuit prenait paisiblement sa place sur le jour. Je commençais tout juste à me demander combien de kilomètres Jacob avait du parcourir pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Il allait surement encore falloir que…

- Bella ? Bella tu m'écoutes ?

- Ho, pardon. Tu disais ?

Il souffla un coup avant de reprendre :

- Je te laisse ici une minute ok ?

J'hochais la tête et il partit dans la pénombre des bois, parcouru de tremblements.

Je m'asseyais un instant pour l'attendre en pensant à Seth. J'avais été odieuse avec lui, même si Jacob m'avait dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, je ne pouvais qu'être rongée pas les remords. De plus, j'avais besoin de lui, plus que je n'en avais jamais eu besoin. Pour moi il était comme une bouée de sauvetage que je n'avais pas. Et seul Jacob pouvait, en cet instant, me tenir lieu d'aide en attendant LA personne faîte pour me sortir de ce cauchemar. Comme lorsque nous étions petits et que je rendais visite à Charlie pendant les vacances d'été. La première personne que j'allais voir lorsque j'avais peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un c'était Seth. Le plus fort moment avait été le jour de mes 8 ans.

_Flash Back :_

_Je dormais d'un sommeil agité, le tonnerre grondait et la pluie battait à la fenêtre avec force._

_J'étais venu à la Push pour fêter mes 8 ans avec mon ami Seth. Il m'avait proposé de dormir chez lui, ce que j'avais accepté._

_Un coup de tonnerre et une lumière créée par un éclair m'ont réveillé en sursaut. J'étais recouverte de sueur et été parcourue par de légers frissons. J'ai donc décidé de me lever pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. J'ai essayé de faire le moindre bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Seth. Il a légèrement grogné quand j'ai ouvert la porte mais s'est retourné pour se rendormir. J'ai repoussé le battant de la porte et descendus les escaliers de bois de la maisonnette. Après avoir fait mille et un efforts pour ne pas faire craquer les marches je suis arrivée au rez-de-chaussée et j'ai traversé le salon pour arriver dans la petite cuisine. La maison été paisible et seul l'orage venait troubler cette plénitude. J'ai attrapé un verre sur le comptoir _(non sans mal, j'avais huit ans)_ et ai fait couler l'eau du robinet dans le récipient, j'ai laissé l'eau fraiche ruisseler entre mes doits moites avant de refermer le robinet. J'ai porté le verre à ma bouche sèche, laissant mes yeux se perdre au dehors par la fenêtre où dégoulinait l'eau à grosse gouttes. Et c'est là que je le vit, un homme été adossé au comptoir en face de moi. Il avait les yeux rouges vifs et me regardait avec un sourire carnassier. J'ai laissé tomber mon verre qui est allé rencontrer le sol. Mais aucun bruit ne retentit, je voyais l'homme toujours dans la même position, mon verre à la main. J'ai reculé, apeurée. Il a suivit mon mouvement ses yeux pourpres toujours braqués sur moi. _

_Puis tout ce passa très vite, j'ai vu Seth arriver en courant et se placer devant moi. Il était parcourut par de petits tremblements _(je sais maintenant que ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui)_ et commença à « grogner » contre l'homme aux yeux rouges, alors que ce dernier en faisait autant envers mon ami. Il lança un dernier regard sanglant dans ma direction et partit sans que je ne puisse voir par où il était passé. _

_J'ai éclaté en sanglots et Seth m'a pris dans ses bras qui étaient devenus brûlants._

_- T'es tout… tout ch… chaud… S… Seth…_

_- Ha bon ?_

_- Ben ouai, t'es sur, t'es pas malade ?_

_- Oui, j'me sens bien._

_Je me serais un peu plus contre lui appréciant le contact de sa peau qui commençait à se refroidir doucement._

_- Et toi, ça va ? il m'a demandé._

_- Vui… J'ai très eu peur. C'était qui lui ?_

_- J'sais pas. Mais y sentait pas bon !_

_J''ai ri légèrement en serrant Seth plus fort contre moi. Laissant libre court à mes pleurs. Ce jour là nous nous étions fait une promesse, promesse que je lui ai empêché de respecter en partant. Il m'avait promis de toujours être là pour me défendre _(non que je ne puisse pas le faire toute seule à mon avis)_ et que jamais il ne me laisserait seule. Et je lui avais promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, que je serais toujours auprès de lui dans les épreuves. _(Ce n'était pas vraiment formulé comme ça, on avait huit ans je vous rappelle.)

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je savais maintenant qu'il avait été contraint, par le secret, de me laisser pendant ces deux semaines où je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle. Mais maintenant c'était moi qui m'étais éloigné de lui, moi qui nous faisais souffrir tous les deux.

Je sentis un coup porté à mon épaule, je sursautais avant de me rendre compte que se n'était que Jacob, je ne l'avais pas entendus arriver.

Je me levais, frappant mon jeans pour faire tomber le sable et grimpais sur le dos de Jake. Encore une fois, sa chaleur m'envahit et je me collais un peu plus à lui pour me préserver de la fraicheur ambiante de fin de journée. Je m'accrochais à son poil alors qu'il commençait à courir de plus en plus vite. Le paysage autour de nous devenait flou petit à petit et une envie de vomir naissait au fond de mon estomac. Je m'accrochais encore plus, plongeant mon visage dans sa toison rousse. J'avais l'impression d'être partis depuis une minute quand Jacob ralentit sa course pour finalement s'arrêter au même endroit que quelques heures plus tôt. Il se baissa, me permettant de descendre plus facilement, se qui ne m'empêcha pas de tomber la tête la première dans la neige se qui me fit frissonner. Je resserrais les pans de ma veste alors que Jacob partait un peu plus loin pour muter.

- Bella !

- HAAAAAAAAAA !

Je sursautais, n'ayant pas entendus le nounours Cullen arriver. Il me regardait un sourire amusé sur le visage, tout en s'approchant de moi.

- Tu sens le chien tu le sais ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu pue le clébard Bella.

- Parle pour toi sangsue ! intervint Jacob qui venait d'arriver (me provoquant un nouveau sursaut. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être si silencieux ?)

Et alors à ma plus grande surprise ils éclatèrent de rire et se donnèrent l'accolade sous mes yeux écarquillés.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ? demandais-je sidérée.

- J'étais ami avec Emmett avant de muter pour la première fois, m'expliqua Jacob.

- Son père à faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand Jake lui a dit mon nom, rigola Emmett.

- Ne rit pas de ses choses là, le sermonnais-je.

Il leva les bras en signe de reddition alors que je lui donnais une tape sur le bras, se qui eu le pouvoir de déclencher les rires de Jacob, très vite rejoint par Emmett et moi.

- Je suis sur que ce que vous dîtes est très drôle mais…

- ALICE ! criais-je.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle souriante, connaissant parfaitement la raison de mon exclamation.

- Ne pouvez-vous donc pas faire un peu plus de bruit pour que je puisse vous entendre ? Je vais finir cardiaque.

Ma réplique fit repartir les deux garçons dans leur fou rire qui devint vite incontrôlable et qui eu le don de m'exaspérer encore plus. Je lançais un regard suppliant à Alice mais elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance me soufflant qu'ils avaient presque fini. Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre avant de me rappeler le don de la vampire, celui de lire l'avenir. J'attendais donc que les deux zouaves et terminé de se moquer de moi. Peu à peu ils recouvrèrent leur calme se souvenant de notre présence à Alice et à moi.

- Tu disais mon petit lutin chérie ? demanda Emmett le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'étais en train de vous dire qu'il se faisait tard et que Charlie commence à s'inquiéter pour toi Bella. Il serait peut être temps de rentrer.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Jacob.

- Tu viens Bellissima ?

Emmett me tendait les bras pour me porter mais je refusais préférant l'étreinte chaude de Jacob, le froid de l'hiver d'Alaska étant trop présent. (NDL : petite précision, Bella n'est pas en petite chemise comme dans Eclipse. Elle est habillée _chaudement_. Je vous jure dans le film elle est gelée dans la nuit par contre le matin elle sort en _petit chemise_ dans la neige _« tranquille il fait par froid du tout »_.) Hého, l'auteure, t'as bientôt fini de monopoliser la parole ? (NDL : désolé je me suis laissé aller) Ouai, bon maintenant laisse moi continuer mon histoire (NDL : Oula Bella, on se calme c'est _moi_ l'auteur, si tu veux je t'en fait encore plus baver avec Edward, je fais durer encore plus le suspense et je fais partir Jake plus tôt que prévus) OK, j'ai rien dit. (NDL : désolé pour cet interlude entre auteure et personnage, je vous laisse lire). Ce dernier (Jacob) me pris dans ses bras brûlants et se mit à courir à la suite d'Alice et Emmett. Je fermais les yeux à cause de la vitesse, je crois que je n'y suis jamais habituée.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au cottage Jacob n'a pas voulut rentrer même sous les protestations des deux vampires. Il m'a dit qu'il allait parler avec Seth et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Après avoir déposé un baisé brûlant sur mon front, il partit secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables.

Je me tournais vers Alice et Emmett avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Esmée était dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait des odeurs plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Je respirais à pleins poumons leurs fragrances avant de pénétrer dans le salon où discutaient Rosalie, Jasper et Charlie. Ils me sourirent quand j'entrais dans la grande pièce, Rosalie sauta au cou d'Emmett et Jasper embrassa Alice en un baiser qu'il aurait voulu discret amis qui devient vite enflammé (NDL : ma mère vient de me demander « il y a une bougie qui brûle ? » qu'elle coïncidence ! Réponse : « oui entre les deux amoureux ») car Alice ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter de si peu. Je détournais le regard pour essayer de leur laisser un semblant d'intimité (NDL : c'est assez gênant de tenir la chandelle alors que votre ami(e) embrasse votre ami(e) à pleine bouche, je vous jure !). Je ne pu retenir mon rire quand j'entendis le raclement de gorge d'Emmett et le grognement d'Alice. Je m'asseyais aux côtés de Charlie qui retenait difficilement son rire quand Esmée passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir la cause de notre hilarité, le sourire aux lèvres. En cet instant qui aurait pu dire que j'avais une peur monstre de l'un des membres de cette famille qui me cachait un lourd secret ?

Vu de l'extérieur nous devions ressembler à une famille banale riant et s'amusant avant le dîner. J'étais pourtant bien la seule à en ressentir le besoin, du dîner.

Esmée me proposa de manger quelque chose. Je ne pu refuser, si le goût était aussi délicieux que l'odeur je ne pouvais que dire oui à cette invitation (NDL : désolé j'ai écris ce passage alors que ma mère préparait à manger, mon estomac avait pris le contrôle de mon cerveau ^^). Elle me fit asseoir sans accepter mon aide pour me servir et déposa une assiette pleine à craqué de plats qui me demeuraient inconnus mais auxquels je ne pouvais que faire honneur. Même si j'étais sur d'avoir mal au ventre cette nuit après avoir mangé tout ça. Heureusement Carlisle arriva et ma sauva la mise :

- Esmée, il est tard. Je pense que tout cela est un peu trop pour un dîner humain.

Je le remerciais du regard pendant qu'Esmée se saisissait du plat devant moi.

- Tu es sur ? Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment…

- Ne vous dérangez pas Esmée, lui dis-je, je vais le faire.

Je m'emparais de l'assiette et ne prenais que la moitié de tout ce qu'elle m'avait donné précédemment. Puis je commençais à déguster le repas.

- C'est bon ? me demanda Emmett, un air de dégout sur le visage.

- Très, je répondis en me plantant ma fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

- Je ne sais pas comment je faisais pour manger ça avant, murmura Jasper, ça sens vraiment mauvais.

- Pourtant c'est délicieux, vous faites des merveilles Esmée.

- Merci ma chérie.

- Au moins une chose que je ne regrette pas de ma vie humaine, commenta Charlie, je n'aurais plus besoin de me préparer des… « plats ».

- Heureusement que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas papa ?

- Oui, je serais mort de faim. Me répondit-il en riant.

Toute la tension accumulée en deux jours venait de retomber avec l'arrivée de Jacob, comme si il était le soleil venant disperser les nuages de ma vie. Cela me faisait vraiment un bien fou d'être détendus, de ne pas avoir peur. Pourtant une petite partie de moi redoutait le moment où _Il_ reviendrait. Le moment où ne devrions une nouvelle fois parler de chose importante, discussion où il finirait par me blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mes paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes (NDL : je fais de l'hypnose maintenant « vos paupières deviennent lourdes, vous lâchez prise.. » lol) et je sentais la fatigue prendre peu à peu le dessus sur moi (NDL : qu'est-ce que je disais) C'est bon, t'as fini ton délire ? (NDL : pardon je me tais). Je saluais les Cullen et mon père avant de monter à l'étage jusque dans ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber dans mon lit, complètement épuisée (NDL : tu vois j'avais raiso…) *regard de tueuse* (NDL : pardon, pardon) épuisée par cette journée. Pourtant cela ne m'empêcha pas de penser que (et toc l'auteur dans le pif, je réfléchis quand même) (NDL : Olala) je n'avais toujours pas entendus les Cullen parler d'une éventuelle attaque ou d'une menace. Tout semblait calme et paisible, comme si tout était normal.

J'allais m'endormir quand mes yeux furent emplis d'images qui ne m'appartenaient pas. La panique me pris, comment cela ce faisait-il ? Pourquoi je voyais le bureau de Carlisle aussi clairement que si j'y étais ?

Et alors je compris, c'était Charlie. Mon père et son don. Je me concentrais donc sur les images que m'envoyait mon père. J'y voyais Carlisle et _Lui _dans le bureau de ce premier. Ils se faisaient face et Il avait un air torturé sur le visage.

Le patriarche Cullen s'approcha de son « fils » et lui posa la main sur l'épaule et secouant la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela Edward.

Son nom me fit frissonner. Il leva son visage pour plonger dans les yeux de son père. Quand je vis ses prunelles dorées je refermais mes mains et deux points si serrés que je m'enfonçais les ongles dans la peau. Ils étaient emplis de tristesse et d'impuissance. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement ?

- Et alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne veux pas que Bella finisse comme _Elle_. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Julian et Grace son prêtent à tout. Nous avons aussi la menace du clan du Sud, même si nous avons l'appui des nomades face à eux. Et puis tu sais parfaitement que Bella est encore plus en danger qu'_Elle _ne l'était. Tous les clans du Nord et le clan du Sud la convoite, en plus des Brown qui…

Par le biais de Charlie je pus voir Alice entrer en coup de vent dans le bureau les yeux affolés. Les seuls mots qu'elle prononça furent :

- Elles arrivent !

* * *

**Que de mystère ! Non, pas taper s'il vous plait !*moue à la Alice***

**La suite la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça vous à plus.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


	9. Note

**Non, désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre. **

**Un petit mot pour vous prévenir :**

**Alors voilà, les cours reprennent et j'ai... comment dire ? Un emploi du temps des plus chargé :'(**

**Aussi je vais avoir un peu plus de mal à poster régulièrement en plus du théâtre et du sport (Faîtes du sport ^^). Je m'excuse platement.**

**Je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible un chapitre sur _Ses yeux couleur océan_ ... **

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Marion.**


	10. Chapter 9

***style le lapin dans Alice au pays des merveilles* Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! Très très très en retard !**

**Désolé pour cette longue absence mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration sur _Ses yeux couleur océan_ pour le moment...**

**Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Adeline** : Voilà la suite ;)

* * *

**Point de vue : Seth**

Bella, Bella, Bella… Sont prénom tournait en boucle dans ma tête et il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose.

Je courais, mes pattes foulant le sol humide de Forks, le vent fouettant mon corps brûlant. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir mon amie de ma tête, ses paroles m'avaient blessé, mais elles étaient tellement justes. Il m'était impossible de me pardonner, je l'avais fait souffrir et je l'avais obligé à choisir alors que je l'avais abandonné. J'étais indigne de son amitié…

« Tu veux bien arrêter de te morfondre Seth ? » me demanda Paul.

« Désolé »

« J'en ai assez de penser à Bella sans arrêt alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle est à l'abri avec les sangsues… Tiens ça me fait bizarre de dire ça… » Continua Paul, imperturbable.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je n'y peux rien, elle me manque et je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir. »

« Je crois qu'on s'en était rendu comte ! » lança Embry qui venait de muter.

« Laissez-le tranquille les mecs ! »

Jacob venait de me sauver la vie, je n'avais aucunement envie de recommencer cette discussion que nous avions depuis deux jours.

« N'exagère quand même pas Seth » me dit ce dernier.

« Bon je vous laisse. Jake, tu pourras venir me voir ce soir ? »

« Ouai… Rendez-vous sur la plage. »

« Ok »

J'eu le temps d'entendre les exclamations de Paul et Embry juste avant de me retransformer : « Un rendez-vous galant ? ».

Ils étaient bien plus que lourd et je commençais à détester ma condition de loup. Je comprenais un peu ce que ressentait Jacob, il devait être l'Alpha mais rejetait sa nature, il ne voulait pas faire partit de la meute et encore moins la commander. Pourtant je lui serais toujours reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Bella de ce buveur de sang, sans lui elle serait morte ou ferait partit des vampires, et ça je ne pouvais l'envisager.

J'aimais beaucoup Jacob, il aurait été un excellent Alpha, peut être meilleur de Sam. Il était à l'écoute de tout le monde, toujours souriant et prêt à aider. C'est pourquoi je comptais sur lui pour aller voir Bella… Ma petite Bella.

Elle me manquait terriblement, nous avions été séparé plus de deux semaines par ma faute et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle était partit que je songeais à me faire pardonner de mes énormes erreurs envers elle. (NDL : je fais le mec parfait qui accepte de présenter des excuses là, lol. Désolé s'il y a des garçons qui lisent). Je poussais un soupir en me dirigeant vers la maison, les lumières étaient allumées, ma mère devait être rentrée parce que Leah était de garde cette nuit.

En cet instant mon père, Harry, me manque plus que d'habitude, j'aurais tant voulu qu'il me conseil sur ce que je devrais faire vis-à-vis de Bella. Mais il n'était pas là, tué par une maudite sangsue (NDL : je sais j'ai légèrement changé… Ne m'en voulez pas mais c'est la guerre des vampires alors…)…

Je poussais le battant de la porte d'entrée et pénétrais dans notre petite maison et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où j'entendais ma mère s'affairer.

Bonsoir m'an.

Bonsoir mon chéri, ta journée c'est bien passée ?

Si par bien passée tu entends « devoir supporter les remarques de Paul toute ka journée » alors oui.

Elle secoua la tête en riant, ma mère avait remplacé mon père au conseil à la mort de ce dernier, elle connaissait donc notre secret à Leah et moi ce qui nous était pratique.

J'attrapais deux assiettes dans le placard et les déposais sur la table de la cuisine. La table mise je m'asseyais sur une chaise me prenant la tête dans les mains, les paroles de Paul tournaient en boucle et je sentais que ma Bella n'était pas aussi bien que nous l'espérions. C'était comme si j'étais dans le cerveau de mon amie et que je ressentais tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et là, je pouvais dire qu'elle n'était pas bien, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Comment avais-je fais pour accepter qu'elle parte avec eux ? J'aurais tout de suite lui dire ce qu'il m'arrivait, elle aurait compris parce qu'elle connaissait toutes nos légendes. Si j'avais fait cela, je n'aurais pas eu à m'éloigner et elle ne serait pas allé dans cette p***** de forêt où une sangsue puante l'a attaqué. Nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'avertir les Cullen et elle n'aurait pas eu à partir. Je m'en voulais à un point tel que j'émis un gémissement que ma mère perçut…

Tu ne devrais pas autant t'en faire Seth, Bella est une fille forte. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi 24h/24.

Ce que ma mère ne savait pas, c'est que nous nous étions fait cette promesse et que je ne la respectais pas.

Sue était en train de prendre mon assiette pour me servir quand le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre dans toute la réserve. Je me levais d'un coup et partis en courant après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de ma mère.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres alors que je me débarrassais de mes vêtements en me dirigeant vers la forêt (NDL : on ne bave pas, ça bousille les claviers ^^) puis une chaleur soudaine m'envahit et j'explosais.

Mes pattes touchèrent le sol une demi-seconde plus tard et je commençais à courir, l'air frais de l'hiver m'ébouriffant le poil. Je pouvais entendre les autres, déjà rassemblés à la frontière Ouest du territoire Cullen. L'ambiance semblait plus qu'électrique et je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu ce passer.

« Tu parle mec, les gonzesses sont de retour ! » me lança Jared.

« La petite blonde est toujours aussi hargneuse » compléta Quil.

« Elle semblaient être en repérage » souligna ma sœur.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elles veulent aux Cullen, hormis leur territoire » se dit Jacob pour lui-même.

« Ils ne veulent pas nous le dire, comment veulent-ils que nous travaillons avec eux si ils ne nous disent pas tout ? » s'énerva Embry

« Calmez vous, il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ça. Pour l'heure, notre principale occupation et de maintenir ces sangsues en dehors de notre territoire ainsi que celui des Cullen » tempéra Sam.

Je ne disais rien, trop concentré sur la douleur qui me submergeait depuis ma transformation. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce sentiment de mal être et de rejet, c'était comme si je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je me sentais si mal, j'avais envie de partir d'ici au plus vite et de retourner à… Forks ?

J'étais perdu, partagé entre mon cœur qui voulait que je parte d'ici, et qui commençait vraiment à avoir un comportement étrange, et mon cerveau qui me dictait de rester pour jouer mon rôle.

J'étais en train de me poser toutes ses questions sans que personnes ne viennent mettre son grain de sel dans mes réflexions bizarres quand j'entendis la remarque de ma sœur par rapport à l'intrusion des buveuses de sang.

« Est-ce qu'elles seraient venues pour Bella ? »

Bella ! C'était cela, je ressentais son mal être et son envie de revenir ici. C'était pour cela que je ressentais le besoin de me rendre à Forks, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien avec la famille Cullen.

Mais je ne pouvais pas aller la voir, elle ne m'accepterait surement pas. J'avais très bien compris le message qu'elle m'avait fait passer en partant avec la famille vampire, elle ne voulait plus me parler. Mais je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, c'était mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle…

« Je peux y aller si tu veux »

La voix de Jacob m'avait sortie de mes réflexions. Je le regardais et réfléchissais à sa proposition qui n'était pas idiote. Car si j'allais là-bas, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, hors si Jacob y allait elle ne pourrait pas refuser son aide et il était le seul en qui j'avais assez confiance pour confier une mission pareil.

« Merci. »

« C'est la vérité. Tu te vois confier ton cœur à une personne qui ne soit pas digne de confiance ? »

« Non »

« Alors vas-y »

« Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir plus réfléchir ? »

« Plus je réfléchis, plus il y a de change pour que Bella souffre. Alors non. »

« Bien, à plus »

Personne n'avait tenté de le retenir ou de nous faire changer d'avis, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissant.

« Bon, par ou on commence ? » je demande.

« On va se diviser en deux, commence Sam, Embry, Quil et Leah ensemble. Paul, Jared, Seth et moi. »

« On prend par le Sud et vous par l'Est » lança ma sœur.

« C'est partis, à tout de suite »

Nous partions dans une course effrénée, le museau à terre pour suivre la trace, puante, des buveuses de sang. Cette trace nous menait de plus en plus loin vers l'Est mais aussi vers le Sud, chose improbable sauf si elles s'étaient séparées.

Nous décidions donc de nous regrouper à l'exact milieu entre nos deux piste et nous sommes tombés sur une nouvelle trace toute fraiche mais très diluée, la véritable piste.

Nous nous sommes mis à courir encore plus vite, pris par une frénésie palpable face l'odeur des sangsues. La trace se faisait de plus en plus forte à force que nous nous éloignions de Forks et de la réserve quand, tout d'un coup, nous sommes tombés, nez à nez (ou à museau ^^) avec les quatre buveuses de sang aux yeux rouges comme des rubis. Elles nous regardèrent avec dégout et se mirent en positions d'attaque. Nous savions que deux d'entre elles possédaient un pouvoir puissant, mais nous ne savions pas lesquels.

« Ne faîtes aucuns mouvements tant que je ne vous l'ai pas dit » nous souffle Sam.

Les sangsues étaient toujours face à nous et n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce quand tout d'un coup, l'une d'entre elle a fermé les yeux en murmurant quelque chose. Une demi-seconde plus tard nous étions entourés d'un épais brouillard qui nous empêchait de voir les buveuses de sang.

« Allez-y ! » nous cria Sam en s'élançant dans le brouillard.

Nous nous sommes précipité à sa suite à la recherche des vampires femelles. Mais elles demeuraient introuvables. Nous avions beau chercher dans tous les coins et recoins nous ne retrouvions même pas leur odeur, comme si elles s'étaient envolées.

« Elles reviendrons. Et là… »Commença Paul.

« Rentrons » le coupa Sam dépité.

Nous sommes donc rentré, bredouilles. Mais mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Bella. Jacob allait surement mettre du temps avant d'arriver chez les Cullen et arriverait en début d'après-midi chez eux. L'inquiétude me rongeait alors que je ressentais toujours ce besoin de partir de là où je me trouvais et de rentrer à Forks. Je me sentais vide à l'intérieur et si c'était cela que ressentais ma Bella, je ne pouvais encore moins le supporter.

Arrivé à la Push j'ai laissé Leah et Jared qui étaient de garde et suis rentrer en même temps que les autres chez moi.

Sue n'était pas couchée et quand j'entrais dans le salon, je la trouvais assise sur le canapé à m'attendre, le regard inquiet. Je lui ai fait un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que nous avions échoué, hélas. Et je montais dans ma chambre pour me coucher et m'endormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais mon souhait ne fut pas exhaussé et ne fut aux prises de plusieurs cauchemars, les uns plus horribles que les autres. Et c'est en sueur et haletant que je me réveillais ce matin là. J'étais tout tremblant et sur le point de muter. J'avais faillit muter pendant mon sommeil ! On aura tout vu !

Tandis que je me levais et descendais lentement les marches pour aller à la cuisine, je pensais à Bella et à se qu'elle avait bien pu vivre là-bas pour que je ressente tant de peine. Nous n'avions pas découvert ce lien qui nous unissait et je me demandais si cela venait de moi ou de Bella. Car, n'était-elle pas sensé être une puissance dans notre monde ? Peut être était-ce elle qui me faisait ressentir tout cela pour que je vienne la secourir. Non c'était impossible, elle ne voulait pas me voir. Elle me haïssait pour l'avoir abandonné pendant ces deux semaines qui ont ruiné à tout jamais notre amitié.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise dans la cuisine et je regardais par la fenêtre ressassant toute cette histoire.

Serais-ce encore notre Bella qui te fait tourner la tête ? me demanda ma sœur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle ne me fait pas tourner la tête, je m'inquiète pour ma meilleure… mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Ce n'est pas ton ancienne meilleure amie, C'EST ta meilleure amie. Vous êtes tout aussi bornés l'un que l'autre pour ne pas vous rendre compte que vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre même si ce n'est pas de l'amour. Vous êtes comme frère et sœur. Sers-toi un peu de ton cerveau et pense à la manière dont tu réagirais si je te laissais en plan pour partir avec une famille de vampire qui nous cache des choses alors que je suis une « puissance » convoitée par tous les vampires du continent.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, digérant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle avait exactement raison… Sur certains points seulement.

Je suis d'accord avec toi mais tu ne prends en compte que mon point de vue. Tu ne sais pas si Bella ressent la même chose pour moi.

Et voilà ! C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Mais bon sang Seth ! Sers-toi un peu de tes yeux. Bella est accro à toi et elle est fille unique, comment crois-tu qu'elle te voit ? Tu es le grand frère (même si tu es plus jeune) qu'elle n'a jamais eu, pour elle tu es le seul qui l'écoutera sans la juger ou ne pas la prendre au sérieux. Tu es sa bouée de sauvetage. Vous les mecs vous avez vraiment de la m**** devant les yeux ! (NDL : désolé les gars !)

Je prenais tout d'un coup conscience des paroles de Leah. J'essayais de croire en ce qu'elle me disait, croire que Bella m'aimait vraiment et avait besoin de moi. Mais je devais attendre l'appel de Jacob pour en avoir le cœur net.

Je te laisse, je suis de garde aujourd'hui.

Je la laissais alors que qu'elle bayait et ce laissait tomber sur le canapé pour, surement, s'endormir.

Je courais jusqu'à la lisère de la forêt et là je me débarrassais de mes vêtements pour, finalement, muter. Je laissais le loup en moi prendre le contrôle pour ne plus ressentir aucune émotion et partais en courant pour faire ma ronde.

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux et j'étais en train de me demandais pour qu'elle raison la forêt était si calme quand je tombais sur les quatre buveuses de sang.

Tiens, tiens. Un petit chiot s'est égaré on dirait.

Laisse-le Kendra, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas tuer le seul moyen de pression sur notre proie, n'est-ce pas ?

Non Julian.

Bien. Maintenant petit loup tu va faire ce que je te dis…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Embry et Paul arrivèrent et me sortirent de la transe dans laquelle m'avait plongé la sangsue. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à les attraper mais nous savions au moins leurs deux pouvoirs en comptabilisant aujourd'hui et hier soir.

« Ouai, elles peuvent influencer le comportement et… créer du brouillard ? » récita Embry.

« Que veux-tu, les filles ont toujours été plus que flou » tenta Paul.

« Paul, s'il-te-plait garde tes vannes foireuses pour plus tard » tentais-je de le calmer.

« Allez, viens Seth. Tu vas rentrer et te reposer, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester éveiller avec toute cette tension que tu as en toi. » Me dit Embry.

Nous sommes partis laissant Paul terminer ma ronde.

« Merci les mecs ! Qu'elle solidarité ! » Il nous a lancé avant que nous mutions.

Je suis revenu difficilement sur mes deux jambes tant la fatigue prenait le dessus sur moi. Embry avait raison, je n'arrivais pas à rester debout et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour tenir jusque là.

Mon ami me ramena jusque chez moi et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre où il me laissa. Je suis tombé sur mon lit et à peine ai-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je sombrais dans les profondeurs du sommeil, cette fois sans cauchemars ni rêves.

Je fus réveillé par ma sœur qui me secouait sans ménagement.

Seth, Seth ! Réveilles-toi bon sang !

Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elles sont revenues ?

Je regardais dans tous les sens pour voir une éventuelle menace. Mais bien entendu il n'y avait rien.

Jacob viens de muter et veux te parler.

Hein ? (NDL : c'est très impolis de dire ça ! Les enfants bouchez-vous les oreilles, lol) Mais qu'elle heure est-il ?

Il est 22h30. Alors maintenant que tu as dormis toute la sainte journée, tu vas lever tes fesses de ce lit et aller parler à Jake pour arrêter de te lamenter sur le sors de Bella.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, non sans lui avoir tiré la langue au passage. Je me dirigeais en courant vers les bois et mutais sans prendre le temps d'enlever mes vêtements (NDL : les filles j'ai dit, « on ne bave pas, ça abime les claviers ! » ^^). Si tôt fait je sentis la présence des autres loups de la meute se retirer au fur et à mesure qu'ils redevenaient hommes, ne restais que Jake et moi. Je voyais alors Bella à travers lui et ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut l'image de mon amie en pleure dans les bras de Jacob.

« Que… que… »

« Calme-toi Seth. Si tu veux savoir, tu lui manque énormément. Elle a besoin de toi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est cet Edward qui lui mène la vie dure, elle se sent rejeter même si les autres font plus que des efforts pour la mettre à l'aise, sans compter Charlie. » Me dit Jacob.

Je pus voir les moments en compagnie d'Emmett, d'Alice et des autres. Elle semblait bien et riait avec eux dans le salon de la maison Cullen, on aurait dit une famille qui se serait connu depuis toujours. Mais succédèrent à ses images, celles des moments qu'elle avait passé avec Jacob sur une plage, et je pouvais lire toute la tristesse et la détresse dans les regards qu'elle lançait à mon ami.

J'étais en train de me demander si je devais aller la rejoindre quand j'entendis l'arrivé d'un vampire à travers Jake. Un Cullen surement. Je pus voir par l'intermédiaire de Jacob, Jasper Cullen s'approcher calmement de lui et dire d'une voix posée mais tendue :

« Elles arrivent. »

Ho, non !

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste la suite demain !**

**Mais vous pouvez quand même laisser un review ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Gros bisous ;)**

* * *

Je me suis levée en toute hâte. J'ai enfilé un pull et un jeans avant de me jeter sur la porte et l'ouvrir à la volé. Mais je me suis arrêtée d'un coup, tombant nez à nez avec Edward. J'ai resserré ma prise sur la poignée pour empêcher ma main de trembler et j'ai tout fait pour calmer mon cœur qui semblait courir un marathon. Dans mon cerveau une lutte sans merci venait de commencer, mon côté timide qui me dictait de refermer la porte et mon côté téméraire qui me disait de forcer le passage. J'ai fermé les yeux un quart de seconde, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et avançais le poussant légèrement. J'ai soufflé un « laisse-moi passer » en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Arrivée à ces derniers, j'ai dévalé les marches en manquant de tomber à la dernière.

_Calme toi Bella_

_Respire et va au bureau de Carlisle._

Je soufflais un coup avant de me diriger vers la petite pièce devant laquelle m'attendais mon père. Il ma doucement sourit et je lui ai pris la main en signe de remerciement.

-Merci papa…

-De rien ma chérie.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte, dévoilant le visage curieux de Carlisle et la mine affolée d'Alice.

Je les ai salué tous les deux d'un signe de tête alors que le patriarche Cullen interrogeait mon père du regard. Ce dernier restait impassible, ne voulant pas révéler son don qui nous était, pour l'instant fort utile dans cette famille pleine de secrets. Je n'arrivais pas à me figurer ce clan de vampires comme pouvant être ma famille, mon line avec les Quileute était plus fort que celui que j'entretenais avec les Cullen. Je savais que les loups n'avaient rien à me cacher… sauf peut être leur nature. Mais de toutes les fois où j'étais allé avec Seth chez l'un ou l'autre j'avais sentis ce lien étrange qui lie tous et qui me mettais en confiance totale. Ce n'était pas la même chose avec les Cullen, j'étais tout le temps sur la défensive, ne connaissant rien d'eux et de savoir qu'ils me cachent des chosent rendais les choses encore plus difficile.

Je me suis tournée vers Alice et lui ai demandé d'une voix plate qui arrivait. Elle m'a regardé un moment puis à tourné ses yeux vers une personne dans mon dos. Elle semblait en pleine conversation mentale avec cette personne, j'ai pivoté sur mes pieds pour voir Edward, un regard réprobateur dans celui de sa sœur. Carlisle tentait tant bien que mal de les faire parler mais ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans une sorte de transe où ils se livraient une lutte sans merci. Leurs regards étaient implacables et sans pitié nous pouvions très bien comprendre que le sujet de leur dispute portait encore sur ce fameux secret que seul Edward ne voulait pas me révéler.

-Non, Alice, non ! le ténor d'Edward brisa le silence de la pièce.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tout cela n'a pas de sens, il va bien falloir que tu lui explique. Ce n'est pas en lui cachant la vérité que ça va changer.

-Si, justement.

-Non ! Ca, c'est toi qui l'imagine. Mais pense un seul instant qu'elle soit au courant, elle comprendrait pourquoi tu es si distant et méchant avec elle, tu n'es qu'un …

-STOP ! j'ai crié de toutes mes forces pour les faire taire. Vous n'avez pas l'impression de parler de moi sans prendre en compte que je suis dans la même pièce que vous ?

-Désolé Bella, m'a dit Alice, si tu veux le savoir, celles qui nous attaquent sont les Brown.

Elle ponctua sa réponse d'un regard meurtrier à son frère qui quitta la pièce rageur.

-Au fait, Jasper et partit prévenir Jacob.

Elle quitte la pièce en coup de vent, me laissant avec Carlisle et Charlie. Je les regarde un instant avant que le docteur Cullen ne prenne la parole :

-Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, Bella. Nous voulons tous te dire de quoi il en retourne… Mais… Edward est trop sur de lui, ou plutôt, il ne sait pas comment faire si il te disait tout. Se n'est pas facile pour lui tu sais…

-Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? j'explosais, vous m'annoncez que je suis une « puissance » recherchée par tous les vampires du continents, qu'une guerre fait rage dans votre monde et que je suis en danger, et par-dessus le marché vous me cachez encore des choses, soit disant que l'un de vous ne peut pas supporter une vérité ! Vous êtes vraiment gonflés !

Je me suis retourné et suis sortis du bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'ai traversé le salon sous les regards désolé des membres du clan Cullen, et suis sortie de la maison après avoir attrapé mon manteau.

J'ai été surprise par le froid et j'ai commencé à marcher dans la neige, en m'enfonçant dans la forêt. En cet instant, je ne pensais pas que mon geste était d'une inconscience pure, en sachant qu'un clan de vampires ennemis arrivait, mais j'étais comme déconnectée, en dehors du temps. La colère était bien présente en moi alors que je maudissais de tout mon être les vampires qui m'avaient pris ma vie et l'humanité de mon père. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il ainsi ?

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans le bois froid de l'Alaska, mon souffle se gelant en sortant de ma bouche et mes membres tremblant légèrement sous l'assaut du froid.

C'est alors que je tombais sur Jacob et Jasper, le premier toujours en loup. Je stoppais ma marche, mon regard faisant la navette entre le vampire et le loup.

-La meute va arriver Bella, me dit le sang froid.

J'hochais la tête en espérant qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible pour que je puisse enfin serrer Seth dans mes bras. C'était une pensée égoïste mais j'en avais besoin.

Alors, nous faisant tous les trois sursauter, la meute apparut sous nos yeux surpris. Cette dernière avait l'air toute aussi déboussolée que nous et certains loups courait toujours avant de se rendre compte qu'ils été arrivé, sans vraiment savoir comment.

Jasper me lança un regard admirateur :

-C'est toi qui a fait ça Bella ? il m'a demandé.

-Je…je…je ne sais pas… j'ai juste espéré qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible… et… c'est complètement…

-OUAH ! L'exclamation de Paul résonna dans le silence de la forêt, il venait de muter et me regardais avec des yeux ahuri, tu nous as épargné une longue course ! Mais comment t'as fait ? C'est énorme !

-Je…

J'avais tourné mon regard pour voir mon interlocuteur mais ce dernier est resté accroché à une paire de pupille noire qui me fixait avec intensité. J'ai arrêté de parler et me suis précipitée vers le petit loup gris en criant :

-SETH !

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour du coup poilu de mon ami et je l'ai serré le plus fort dont j'étais capable. Il a répondu à mon étreinte en enfonçant sa grosse tête dans mon coup en gémissant. J'ai laissé les larmes de joie couler sur mes joues froides, ne lâchant mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier c'est finalement reculé et ai parti en courant.

-T'inquiète pas Bella, me dit Paul, il va juste muter.

Comme venait de me dire le Quileute, Seth réapparut de derrière un arbre et se précipita vers moi, les bras grands ouverts. Je me suis jetée dans ses derniers avec un plaisir non dissimulé et j'ai inspiré à fond, m'imprégnant de son odeur.

-Tu m'as manqué ma petite Bella, me chuchota-t-il.

-Pas autant que toi, j'ai rétorqué.

Il a ri et je me suis laissé bercer par se son magnifique.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, annonça Jasper en faisant signe à la meute de le suivre.

Jacob lança un regard appuyé à mon ami avant de suivre les autres, nous laissant seuls tous les deux, dans le silence de la forêt. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de Seth et je me suis enfin senti complète, comme si pendant tout ce temps il m'avait manqué quelque chose de vital. Il a porté sa main chaude à ma joue et m'a souri tendrement.

-Attends, je reviens, il m'a chuchoté avant de disparaître.

J'ai fermé les yeux inspirant profondément, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis mon départ de Forks. Mais étrangement, lorsque j'ai voulu les rouvrir j'en étais incapable, j'ai lutté contre la force qui me retenais aveugle, mais je sentais que plus je luttais, plus je sombrais dans les ténèbres, alors je me suis laissée aspiré par elles.

…

C'est le bruit d'un verre cassé qui m'a réveillé. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur un plafond bas en bois, j'ai laissé courir mon regard sur les différents aspects de la petite pièce, un petit lit de paille sur lequel je me trouvais était l'unique meuble de la « chambre » hormis une table basse sur laquelle j'ai pu voir les débris du verre qui m'avait réveillé.

Je me suis redressé sur mes coudes et j'ai réfléchis sur les derniers évènements, je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui avait suivit ma descente dans le noir totale de l'inconscience, la seule chose dont je me souvenais était mes retrouvaille avec Seth et mon impossibilité de rouvrir les yeux que j'avais fermés.

La porte c'est alors ouvert avec fracas, me sortant de mes pensées, et laissant apparaître un vampire aux yeux rouges qui me lança :

-Dépêche-toi de te lever humaine, les maîtresses t'attendent.

Je me suis hâtée de faire ce qu'il me disait, et je l'ai suivi dans de longs couloirs qui me semblaient interminables. De temps à autre je pouvais entendre le vampire soupirer, surement à cause de ma lenteur d'humaine, mais je ne faisais rien pour accélérer, trop heureuse de l'embêter. Il a ouvert une petite porte en fer et m'a fait entrer dans une grande pièce au mur rouges, au fond de la pièce, sur deux chaises, étaient assises deux vampires qui ont braqué sur moi leur regard de sang avant de congédier mon « garde ». La plus petite des deux, une blonde, s'est levée et s'est approchée de moi avec un regard appréciateur. Elle a tourné autour de moi un moment avec d'appuyer ses mains froides sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à m'agenouiller. Toujours dans mon dos, elle s'est baissée pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Pose tes mains devant toi ma belle.

J'ai fait se qu'elle me disait alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient encore plus dans ma chair, me faisant gémir de douleur et déclenchant les rires de l'autre vampire.

-Bella, Bella, commença cette dernière, si tu savais depuis combien de temps nous attendons ce moment, non seulement nous allons pouvoir vaincre nos ennemis grâce à toi mais en plus nous allons pouvoir nous venger de ce cher Edward… encore une fois. Allons, allons, cesse de trembler comme une feuille morte ! Tu verras la transformation ne sera pas douloureuse… Baisse la tête quand tu es devant moi, insolente ! Bien, je disais que tu ne sentiras rien. Tu peux me croire.

J'avais envie de lui cracher au visage, de la tuer sur place, mais j'étais toujours retenue par la blonde et je ne pouvais pas voir se qui se passait dans la pièce, ayant la tête baissé, maintenue par la main forte de la petite vampire.

Je n'ai pas entendus les pas de la brune mais j'ai vu ses pieds tourner autour de moi, comme un prédateur tourne autour de sa proie.

-Laisse-moi en un peu Grace, souffla la blonde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Julian, lui répondis la dénommée Grace.

J'ai alors compris qui elles étaient, les Brown. Voilà pourquoi elles parlaient de vengeance. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire de vengeance contre Edward moi ? Grace se mis à croupis et me souleva le menton pour que je la regarde, j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses pupilles rouges sang alors qu'elle me faisait un sourire cruel.

-Sais-tu qui nous sommes petite humaine ?

J'affrontais son regard avant de répondre :

-Julian et Grace Brown.

-Magnifique ! Cette humaine est plus intelligente que je ne le pensais ! Alors dis moi se que tu sais de nous.

-Rien, je lui ai répondu, ce qui était la vérité.

Elle m'a lancé un regard noir avant de me gifler violement.

-Ne ment pas ! Qu'est-ce que les Cullen t'on dit ? Répond moi ! Que t'as raconté notre petit Edward ?

-Rien…

Elle a tourné son visage vers sa sœur avant de dire d'une voix froide :

-Mais c'est qu'elle est têtue en plus de ça. Allez Isabella, ils ne t'ont pas parlé de cette chère Alaïs ?

Alaïs ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit la fameuse Ala… ? Une pièce du puzzle venait de ce mettre en place, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais être vivante assez longtemps pour en connaître le résultat final.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre petite humaine ? Tant pis dans ce cas.

J'ai alors sentis ses mains froides se poser sur mes joues, j'ai fermé les yeux, dans l'espoir que la mort vienne vite.

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche là moi ? Il y a deux minutes je discutais tranquillement avec Annabelle et Allen et je me retrouve dans cette grande pièce entourée de deux vampires inconnues.

J'ai relevé la tête en me dégageant de l'emprise qu'une petite vampire avait sur moi et des mains de l'autre sur mon visage. Elles ont paru être prise d'effrois et ont reculé de plusieurs pas, j'ai souris méchamment en grognant. Elles devaient être surprise à cause de la couleur de mes yeux, ça faisait toujours cet effet là. Elles se sont mises en position de défense et ont grogné en réponse. Elles se sont jetées sur moi, en touchant la blonde j'ai pu voir une humaine dans une forêt enneigé avec une meute de modificateurs… qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? J'ai repoussé mes assaillantes grâce à mon bouclier mais cela n'a pas parut décourager les deux femelles qui sont revenues à la charge. Comprenant qu'il leur faudrait plus pour qu'elles me laissent, j'ai abaissé mon bouclier et me suis téléporté derrière ma petite blonde. J'ai passé mon bras autour de son cou.

-Je te conseil d'abandonné jeune femelle, vous ne faîtes pas le poids face à moi.

-Tu peux toujours essayer de rêver ! fut sa réponse alors qu'elle se dégageait de mon emprise sur elle.

Elle a rejoint l'autre en grognant. J'ai levée les yeux au ciel et j'ai dit avant de me téléporter dans la maison que j'avais vu dans ma vision :

-Nous nous révérons jeunes Brown, préparez-vous. Bella Mild ne se laisse pas faire si facilement.

J'ai agité ma main avant de les quitter ? J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer sur la petite maison dans les bois enneigés que j'avais aperçut derrière l'humaine.

En apparaissant dans le salon du cottage je me retrouvais entourée de huit vampires et de huit modificateurs. Je me suis mise en position de défense, en grognant. Mais dans quelle m**de je me suis mise ? Et où se trouvent Arthur et les autres bon sang ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**ça deviens compliqué, lol. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

-Bella ? me demanda un des modificateurs.

-Excusez-moi, je vous connais ?

Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement et reportèrent leurs regards sur moi. J'étais toujours en position de défense et j'étendis mon bouclier physique autour de moi pour me protéger. Comment connaissaient-ils mon prénom ? Je sentis alors une onde de calme toucher ma protection, je me tournai vers la source de ce pouvoir. Quand je croisai le regard doré du vampire en question je sentis mon esprit vaciller. Il était exactement comme avant, il y avait juste la couleur de ses prunelles qui avait changé, elles n'étaient plus rouge sang, mais ocre, telle la lave incandescente. Je sentis des picotements me monter aux yeux et mes jambes faiblirent, je me laissai alors tomber à genoux.

**[g][s]Point de vue Jasper :[/s][/g]**

Bella était devant nous en position d'attaque, elle ne semblait pas nous reconnaître. Je ne sentais plus l'odeur de son sang, sa peau était devenue pâle, aussi pâle que la notre, je ne voyais pas ses yeux mais j'étais sur qu'elle était devenue comme nous. Comment ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais elle n'était plus humaine, cela j'en étais certain. Je ne ressentais pas ses émotions comme quand elle était humaine, rien, le vide totale, comme si elle repoussait mon don.

-Bella ? lui demanda Seth.

-Excusez-moi, je vous connais ? répondit-elle.

J'essayai de lui envoyer une onde de calme, alors qu'elle se remettait en position de défense, mais je me heurtai à une sorte de barrière infranchissable. Sentant mon essai d'intrusion elle se retourna vers moi et je croisai ses prunelles… mauves ? Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et s'effondra le visage dans ses mains blanches.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres avant de m'approcher de Bella, lentement en tendant une main vers elle. Elle releva la tête et se jeta dans mes bras en murmurant entre des sanglots :

-Pardonne-moi Jasper, pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pas réussi, elle était trop puissante… Pardon…

Je la serrai dans mes bras sans comprendre ses paroles. De qui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Elle se raccrocha à moi comme un noyé à sa bouée en pleurant, de pleurs sans larmes. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts et ses émotions me parvenaient tout d'un coup, si différentes et se succédant si rapidement. La tristesse, le soulagement, la reconnaissance, le désespoir, la peur, la joie… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les raisons de tout cela.

-Bella, Bella… Calme toi, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais, respire, s'il-te-plait…

-Tu me pardonne ?

-Mais de quoi ?

-De ne pas être venue te chercher, de ne pas t'avoir sauvé…

-Je ne comprends toujours pas Bella.

Elle eu un petit rire nerveux avant de me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille de sorte que seul moi puisse l'entendre :

-De Maria, Jasper, tu étais devenue mature, tu n'étais plus un nouveau né et elle comptait se servir de toi. J'ai échoué…

-Mais je suis parti, et j'ai rencontré Alice…

-Alice ? Oui, je la vois, un bar à Philadelphie. Je lui dois beaucoup, elle a fait ce dont je n'ai pas été capable. Mais dit moi, où sommes-nous ?

-Tu… tu ne le sais pas ? demanda mon amour.

Bella se redressa et fit face à mon Alice, le sourire aux lèvres elle se rapprocha de cette dernière et lui prit les mains. Elle ferma les yeux et j'eu l'impression de voir Aro, pourtant Alice restais calme et ne montrais pas de signes particuliers, elle ferma à son tour les yeux et c'est comme si les deux femmes conversaient en silence.

-Alice Brandon Cullen, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour Jasper.

Elle se tourna vers moi en me souriant avant de regarder le reste de notre famille, et les Quileute. Elle fronça les sourcils en plantant son regard mauve dans celui, noir, de Seth avant de dire d'une voix douce :

-Je reviens vous voir dès que j'aurai réglé deux ou trois choses. Désolé pour le dérangement, Jasper je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois sortie.

Elle ferma alors les yeux en soupirant et disparut sous nos yeux incrédules.

**[g][s]Point de vue Bella :[/s][/g]**

Ils n'avaient pas réagit, ils m'avaient laissé partir sans rien me demander, comme si ils me connaissaient et ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passaient. J'avais vu dans le passé de Jasper et Alice la vie de la famille… Cullen. Ils l'avaient accueilli, lui, malgré son histoire. Je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Mais j'avais également vu [i]_ma[/i]_ vie d'humaine avec eux, cette fuite face aux vampires que j'avais rencontrés lors de mon « réveil », et mes… différents avec le plus jeune, Edward. Il allait falloir que j'aie une discussion avec lui maintenant que je n'étais plus sous ma forme chétive.

J'avais pensé à Arthur et Claire, et à notre petite maison dans la forêt au nord de l'Angleterre. Je m'étais donc téléportée au [i]_«_ _Bel Exil_ »[/i] comme nous avions appelé notre refuge. Je me retrouvais dans le grand salon, rien n'avait changé en 18 ans, tout était comme avant, les fauteuils en cercles autour de la cheminée de pierres, le tapis posé sur le parquet, la grande table en bois où nous nous réunissions tous, les photos de toute la famille posées sur buffet, même les instruments étaient là, posés dans le coin opposé à la cheminée, le piano, le violon et l'accordéon. Seul l'harmonica de Jacques n'y était pas, toujours fourré dans sa poche. Je laissai mes mains courir sur le bois du buffet regardant avec nostalgie les photos prisent au cours de nos escapades et de recherches. J'attrapai le cliché le plus récent, celui où je voyais quatre nouveaux visages, ainsi ils ont continué mon combat. Je me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil en observant la photo.

-Bella ?

Je me retournai vers la voix et croisai le regard doré d'Arthur.

-Bella c'est toi ? Tu es enfin revenue !

Je me levai et courrai dans les bras de mon ami, le serrant le plus fort possible contre moi, après 18 années d'absence. Son odeur m'enivrait, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'avait manqué, son souffle sur ma peau, son rire. Je laissai échappé un soupir en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

-Tu nous as manqué petite Bella…

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule en riant de plus belle.

-Hey ! J'ai 820 ans de plus que toi !

-Mais tu as perdu 18 ans en vie humaine.

-Arrête, tu ne me rattraperas pas !

-Ca me fais plaisir de te re…

-BELLA !

Je vis une femme courir à vitesse vampirique vers moi et me sauter dessus. Ses longs cheveux châtains me fouettèrent le visage quand Claire embrassa mes joues de mille baisers. Elle riait et été secouée par des sanglots sans larmes, elle a été la première que j'ai recueillie et ensemble nous avons constituée le clan des vagabonds.

-Comment as-tu pu nous laisser aussi longtemps ? me demanda-t-elle avec un faux air de reproche.

-Tu sais très bien que je devais renaitre en temps qu'humaine il y a 18 ans. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir mais maintenant que je suis redevenue moi-même je compte bien régler les quelques problèmes qui se sont produit pendant cette période.

-Tu nous as tant manqué, murmura-t-elle en me resserrant contre elle.

Je lui rendais sont étreinte en savourant ce moment si précieux. Je ne me souvenais pas de ces 18 années séparée d'eux, mais je ressentais ce vide qui m'avait habité pendant tout ce temps. Pourtant c'était comme si je n'étais toujours pas parfaitement complète, et je me rendais compte que mes amis de ma vie humaine – bien que je ne n'ai pas de souvenirs d'eux – me manquaient également. Claire se recula et me dit en frappant dans ses mains :

-Les autres vont bientôt arrivé ! Jacques, Camille et Chloé sont partis en Amérique [i]_(N/A : je vous rappelle qu'ils sont en Angleterre)[/i]_ pour voir si ils pouvaient aidés, avec cette guerre qui à éclater encore une fois.

-Mais j'ai vu que nous avions de nouveaux arrivants ! dis-je en désignant la photographie.

-Bien sur ! Tu ne pense tout de même pas que nous avons abandonné notre mission ?

-Et qui sont les heureux élus ? demandais-je curieuse.

-La première personne à nous avoir rejoints après ton départ est Allen, il a 21 ans en âge vampirique mais en paraît 19…

-Attends, attends, attends ! la coupai-je, cela ne fait que depuis 2007 que vous avez récupéré des vampires devenu mature ?

-Et bien, le temps que la guerre commence et que les nouveaux nés soient créés, nous ne pouvions pas encore agir, se justifia Arthur.

Claire me lança un regard agacé, elle n'aimait pas que je lui coupe la parole, et encore moins que je lui pose des questions. Elle a toujours été d'une impatience hors du commun. Je m'excusais d'un hochement de tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Bien ! Il y a ensuite eu Alaïs qui est en couple avec Allen et qui…

-Alaïs ? Son nom de famille humain ? Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu connais son nom de famille humain ! demandais-je à Claire en lui pressant les mains.

Ce nom avait fait rejaillir en moi des brides de mes dernières minutes humaine, dont celle où il était question d'une certaine Alaïs et du jeune Edward.

-Oui mais…

-Masen, me répondis Arthur, enfin c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit…

-Mon Dieu !

Des images de ma vie humaine me revenaient petit à petit, la distance d'Edward, ma peur de lui, Alaïs…

-Je reviens tout de suite !

Je leur envoyai un baiser et disparu vers la maison des Cullen. Quand j'apparu dans le salon, il n'y avait qu'Edward dans la pièce, je soupçonnai Alice d'être la cause de la disparition de toute cette famille. Le vampire sursauta imperceptiblement quand j'arrivais devant lui et me regard avant des yeux ahuris. Je lui souris et m'assis à côté de lui, je pausai ma main sur la sienne, la retenant pour ne pas qu'il fuit mon contact. Je plantai mon regard mauve dans le doré du siens, je fus un instant déstabilisée par la profondeur de ses yeux, j'avais l'impression de me mettre à nue devant lui et inversement. Comme si je pouvais entrer au plus profond de son âme. Jamais en 964 ans d'existence je n'avais ressentis pareil émotion. Pourtant il fallait que je me reprenne, je lui dis donc d'une voix clair :

-Elle est vivante.

-Pardon ?

-Alaïs, c'est bien elle qu…

-Tais-toi ! Je ne tais rien demandé !

Son ton agressif fis apparaître en moi des flashs des moments passé avec lui, pas très agréables je dois le dire. Une rage sans nom me submergea et je sentis mes mains devenir chaudes et commencer à trembler. La peur que je ressentais lorsque j'étais humaine avait disparut quand j'étais redevenu moi-même et je trouvais que ce jeune vampires me manquait beaucoup trop de respect.

-C'est toi qui va te taire ! De quel droit me coupes-tu la parole ainsi ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? J'ai au moins 850 ans de plus que toi ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, je pourrai te tuer en un seconde, j'aimerai que tu me témoigne un minimum de respect !

Mes mains et mes avant-bras s'étaient enflammés et je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je pouvais lire un soupçon de peur dans ses yeux et j'en étais intimement fière. Il se leva et recula d'un pas, sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Je suivis son mouvement et continuai ma phrase :

-C'est elle qui t'empêchait de me parler quand j'étais sous ma forme humaine ? Mais elle est vivante, les Brown vous ont mentis, c'est ma famille qui l'a recueilli et elle vit avec nous maintenant.

-Mais… c'est… complètement…

-Viens, donne-moi ta main, lui dis-je en la lui tendant après que le feu ai disparut.

Il hésita un instant mais fini par attraper la main que je lui tendais. Je nous téléportais au[i] _« Bel Exil »[/i]_ après une petite minute de concentration. Quand « j'atterrissais » dans le salon de notre maison d'Angleterre je sentis la main d'Edward dans la mienne se resserrer par la surprise. Arthur et Claire étaient assis sur le canapé en nous attendant et se relevèrent quand ils nous entendirent. Je leur souris en leur désignant Edward :

-Edward, voici Arthur et Claire Mild, Claire, Arthur je vous présente Edward Cullen.

Mon ami dévisagea le nouveau venu avec un air étrange, puis esquissa un sourire. Claire en fit de même et attrapa le bras d'Edward en l'entrainant vers l'étage.

-Mais…je… balbutia-t-il.

-Shuuuut… le coupa Claire

Je les suivis dans les escaliers, amusée par l'entrain de Claire et par l'air frustré de mon invité. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées des personnes présentes puisque je l'en empêchais. Mon amie était toute excitée à l'idée de lui faire cette surprise et je pouvais lire dans son regard la joie que cela lui procurait.

-Cullen… Cullen, disait-elle, mais je connais ce nom ! Elle nous parle souvent de vous !

-Elle ? demanda Edward.

-Ho ! Allez-vous vous taire à la fin ! s'amusa-t-elle.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant les portes des chambres elle passa derrière lui pour lui bander les yeux se qui fit rire le vampire.

-J'ai l'impression de me retrouver avec ma sœur…

-Alice m'a eu l'air bien pire que Claire, riais-je.

Il soupira alors que mon amie le poussait vers la porte du fond. Je savais qu'elle masquait l'odeur d'Alaïs et je l'aidais en étendant mon bouclier physique sur tous les habitants de la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la bonne porte Claire étouffa un rire et poussa le battant, dévoilant une chambre où deux vampires se regardaient amoureusement. Ils se retournèrent vers nous et Claire enleva ses mains du visage d'Edward, quand ce dernier vit Alaïs il eu un sourire éblouissant et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir la petite vampire qui accourait vers lui. Ils riaient tous les deux et je fus une nouvelle fois surprise par une vague de colère qui me submergea, ce jeune vampire faisait naître en moi des sentiments qui m'étaient tout à fait inconnus.

Edward lâcha Alaïs et se retourna vers nous, il me sourit et me dit :

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle, mais avant vous nous devez des réponses. Surtout toi Bella…

-Toi aussi il me semble, lui répondis-je.

Il sourit alors qu'Alaïs le tirait par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le jeune vampire, que je pensais être Allen, soupira avant de nous faire signe de descendre. J'attrapais les mains de Claire et d'Arthur en descendant les escaliers de bois pour retourner dans le salon. Dernière nous le jeune vampire semblait tout excité et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Nous nous installâmes autour de la cheminée, dans les canapés. J'étais entourée d'Arthur et de Claire, nous nous tenions la main en regardant Allen. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux vampires, femelles, qui entrèrent en riant mais qui se turent en nous voyant. Elles se regardèrent incrédules avant de s'approcher de nous en sautillant.

-C'est toi Bella ? me demanda la brune.

Je ris à sa question et répondit en souriant :

-Oui, c'est moi. Et qui êtes vous toutes les deux ?

-Bella, je te présente deux de nos nouveaux arrivants : Catherine, la brune me fit un signe de la main, et Léonie.

-Vous paraissez jeune ! dis-je surprise.

-Nous avons été transformé cette année, me répondis Léonie. J'ai 17 ans et Catherine en a 16.

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Claire qui pinça les lèvres avant de me répondre :

-Nous n'avons pas pu attendre, elles ont atteint leur maturité plus tôt qu'aucun autre vampire. Tu comprends cette guerre commence à être de plus en plus violente et aucun nouveau né, aussi doué par un don soit-il, n'arrive jamais jusqu'à sa maturité.

-Alors, quels sont vos dons qui vont ont rendu convoitée ? demandais-je, ce qui fit rire Arthur.

-Quoi ? m'offusquais-je

-Tu es toujours aussi curieuse…

J'haussai les épaules en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, il a toujours eu le don de se moquer de moi. Les deux nouvelles nées échangèrent un regard complice et se tournèrent vers moi. Catherine se leva et planta son regard mi-rouge, mi-doré dans le mien avant de baisser ses paupières. Se déroula alors sous mes yeux une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu, je n'avais plus une Catherine devant moi, mais deux ! Un sifflement surpris s'échappa de mes lèvres et les deux Catherine me sourirent avant de ne reformer qu'une seule et même personne.

-Je devais gérer les troupes dans le sud du Mexique, me dit-elle, j'étais utile parce que je pouvais être à deux endroits à la fois.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous allé la chercher si tôt ? demandais-je à Arthur.

-Nous venions de perdre une bataille, me répondit Catherine, j'ai gagné ma maturité plus rapidement que la moyenne et [i]_il[/i] _a décidé de me tuer parce que j'avais échoué pendant cette bataille, c'est pour cela qu'Arthur m'a sauvé, parce que je ne suis plus une nouvelle née bien que je sois jeune.

-Il ?

-Mon créateur…

Elle fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée et se rassit faisant signe à Léonie. Cette dernière se leva et se tourna vers Allen qui souffla un « Alaïs va me tuer » avant de tourner la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ho non Léonie ! Ne fait pas ça sur moi, Al' va me démembrer et me faire brûler à petit feu ! Fais-le sur Arthur, dit-il en désignant l'intéressé.

-Pas question ! S'exclama Claire, elle l'a déjà fait la dernière fois.

-Et si vous vous décidiez à me montrer de quoi il s'agit ! Grommelais-je.

-Allez Allen ! Je te promets que ta petite chérie ne te dira rien. Murmura Léonie d'un ton aguicheur.

Arthur se pencha vers mon oreille et me dit tout bas en soupirant « ça commence ». Je compris alors l'étendue du pouvoir de la jeune vampire, elle était en train d'envouter Allen. Elle se rapproche de lui en lui faisant signe du doigt de se levé, et contre toute attente il le fit sans rien dire comme si il n'était plus responsable de ses gestes. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de fermer les yeux, permettant à Allen de reprendre le contrôle. Mais c'est le moment que choisir Edward et Alaïs d'entrer dans la pièce, et je crois que jamais je ne vis une personne entrer dans une telle fureur de toute ma longue vie.

-LEONIE MILD ! Combien de fois ? Combien de maudites fois t'ais-je demandé de NE. PLUS. FAIRE. CA. sur. Allen ?

-Al', murmura son compagnon, c'était juste pour montrer à Bel…

-Toi t'ais-toi !

Un vent voilent commença à souffler dans la pièce, Arthur et Claire se bouchèrent les oreilles en allant se réfugier derrière les fauteuils et en m'entrainant avec eux. J'étais en train de me dire que la maison allait partir en lambeau quand tout s'arrêta, le vent et les grognements d'Alaïs. Je me relevais pour voir les dégâts et découvrir sur le pas de la porte le reste de notre famille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… BELLA !

Une petite demoiselle blonde se jeta sur moi en criant et en m'embrassant sur les joues.

-Chloé, Chloé, je t'en pris tu es en train de m'étouffer !

Elle rit en me relâchant et en saisissant mon visage entre ses mains froides pour mieux me regarder. J'en fis de même et posais mon front contre le siens en inspirant son odeur. Quand je la lâchais je me précipitais dans les bras de Jacques qui m'accueilli chaleureusement et me serra contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son pouvoir agir dans la pièce et je devinais que c'était lui et Camille qui avait fait cesser Alaïs. J'allais d'ailleurs courir dans les bras de la première, la française me pris dans son étreinte aimante, comme seule elle pouvait le faire et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Bienvenue à la maison Bella.

-Merci. Ho, comme cela me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir !

Nous allâmes tous nous asseoir autour de la cheminée, Edward semblait mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance familial. Il était tendu, assis à côté d'Alaïs, d'ailleurs je ne connaissais toujours pas la nature de leur relation. Alaïs était toujours figée par les bons soins de Jacques mais il allait bien falloir qu'il l'a libère.

-Jacques… Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu… enfin pour Al', bafouilla Allen.

-Attend ! le coupais-je, je vais d'abords lui parler.

Je m'approchais de la jeune vampire et lui touchais la main.

-Alaïs, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états comme cela. Et puis, tu es ici pour apprendre à contrôler ton don, tu fais partis de notre famille et il faut que tu te maîtrise pour pouvoir accomplir le rôle qui te sera imputé quand tu seras plus âgée. Alors, Jacques et Camille vont relâcher leur emprise sur toi mais tu ne dois rien faire. Compris ?

Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me répondre mais j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre que sa colère ne la mènerait à rien et qu'elle était infondée. Je fis un signe à mon frère et à ma sœur de faire cesser leur don sur la jeune vampire et cette dernière recouvra ses esprits. Elle papillonna des yeux et planta ses pupilles dans les mienne en hochant la tête.

-Oui, j'ai tout à fait compris.

-Bien ! dis-je en me rasseyant, nous pouvons commencer !

-Tu dis ça comme si on allait t'arracher les ongles, s'amusa Allen.

-Je n'aime pas tellement les interrogatoires…

Cette remarque les fit rire, mais Claire leur intima le silence d'un léger sifflement. Elle se leva et présida notre « assemblée », elle se tourna vers Edward et lui dit d'une voix calme et avenante :

-C'est à toi, tu dois avoir des milliards de questions après que Bella t'es trainé ici sans rien te dire. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer, cela permettra à nos nouveaux membres de mieux connaître Bella.

-Et bien… commença le jeune vampire, j'aimerai tout d'abord comprendre le fonctionnement et l'histoire de votre… Clan, famille ? Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais le qualifier, tout cela est tellement étrange, vous êtes plus nombreux que nous ou les Volturi, comment faîtes-vous pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ?

Son entrain fit sourire mon amie qui me fit signe de répondre. Je poussais un soupir et commençais :

-Alors voilà, toute l'histoire de notre famille commence en 1045, l'année de ma transformation en vampire, en Angleterre, dans cette même forêt. Je venais de perdre mon unique parent encore vivant, mon père, ma mère étant morte en couche. J'avais 18 ans. En ce temps il était beaucoup plus facile pour les vampires de se nourrir, surtout dans les petits villages isolés. J'étais seule, mon créateur ayant disparut je du survivre par mes propres moyens car mon corps ne supporte pas le sang, quel qu'il soit. A cette époque je ne savais pas encore se qui pouvait me sustenter, j'ai donc essayé la nourriture humaine… Je n'ai jamais mangé une chose aussi répugnante de toute me vie ! J'étais de plus en plus faible, ne trouvant pas de quoi calmer la brûlure grandissante de ma gorge et cette sensation de faim qui me tiraillait les entrailles.

« Je suis donc revenue ici, au cœur de ces bois, me trainant et agonisant. Je me suis couchée dans l'herbe et j'ai attendu. Quoi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que la chose que j'attendais désespérément est arrivée. J'ai sentis un fluide toucher mes doigts et remonter le long de mes bras, je ne le voyais pas mais je le sentais. Son touché était comme une caresse sur ma peau et je le sentais s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de mon corps, comblant la sensation de faim et de brûlure. Je n'ai pas tout de suite saisis ce qui c'était passé, trop heureuse de ne plus être faible et incapable de me nourrir. Mais au fils du temps j'ai compris. Je me « recharge » grâce à l'énergie des bois, des arbres, des plantes… Pendant le lapse de temps ou je me nourris, je ne fait plus qu'un avec la forêt, je suis elle, elle est moi et elle me permet de redevenir forte. C'est la raison de la couleur de mes yeux, ils ne sont ni rouges, ni ors, ils sont mauves, couleur qui symbolise la spiritualité, le calme, les rêveurs, tel la forêt.

« Après avoir découvert cela, j'ai fait le tour du monde, je suis allée en Amérique avant les premiers colons, j'ai vécu avec des Inuits pendant une cinquantaine d'années. J'ai vécu à droite et à gauche, sans m'attacher à personne, ne croisant que très rarement d'autre clan et fuyant les familles régnantes qui se succédèrent souvent pendant une période de notre histoire, puis les Roumains, et enfin les Volturi. Car j'avais aussi fait la découverte de [i]_mes[/i] _dons, cinq, sans compter le fait que je peux renaitre sous forme humaine. Mais celui-là je ne peux le contrôler… »

-Quels-sont les autres ? me demanda Edward curieux.

-Tu l'aurais su si tu ne m'avais pas coupé ! Répondis-je. Enfin ! Tout d'abords, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, je peux me téléporter. Ensuite, la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux lire mon esprit et que tu ne le pouvais pas étant humaine, c'est que j'ai un bouclier mental ainsi que physique. J'ai des visions du passé quand je touche une personne, ce qui m'a permis de connaître votre histoire ainsi que la mienne en touchant Alice et Jasper (je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma vis humaine, juste des flashs), je contrôle le feu cela aussi tu y a assisté et j'ai le don du soin. Cela me vient de ma mère qui était guérisseuse dans notre village. Quand la guerre à éclaté en Amérique du Sud, je suis tout de suite venue, pour voir si je pouvais aider les âmes perdues grâce à mes dons. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Claire, elle venait de s'enfuir d'un clan de l'Est et fuyait comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Je l'ai aidé, elle m'a expliqué que son créateur voulait la tuer car elle l'avait déçu. Elle n'était plus une nouvelle née et devait être utile grâce à un don…

-Je peux cacher les dons et les odeurs des vampires, l'informa mon amie.

-Ensemble nous avons créé ce qui fut d'abords un clan, le clan des Vagabonds car nous bougions tout le temps. Aux yeux des humains elle était ma sœur aînée, elle a été transformée à l'âge de 24 ans. Un an plus tard nous avons sauvée Chloé, qui parait n'avoir pas plus de 15 ans mais elle n'en sait rien. Elle a le même pouvoir que toi Edward, elle est télépathe. Nous avons voyagé pendant deux ans dans tout le Mexique et la deuxième année Claire et revenue avec Arthur le…

-J'utilise la télékinésie, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Edward.

-Le plus « âgé » de notre famille du haut de ses 28 ans humain. Les deux se sont marié un an plus tard en même temps que l'arrivé d'un couple de Français déjà formé qui fuyait lui aussi, Camille et Jacques, 21 et 20 ans en âge humain. C'était en 1866. Notre famille n'a pas compté plus de membre avant ma renaissance en tant qu'humaine. C'est aussi pendant ces années que nous avons essayé de sortir ton frère, Jasper, des griffes de Maria. Mais nous n'y sommes pas arrivés, elle avait trop de puissants vampires avec elle et nous n'avons pas réussi à nous approcher de leur camp. Nous nous sommes aussi choisis un nom de famille pour notre vie avec les humains, et nous avons choisis celui d'Arthur…

-Mild, compléta ce dernier.

-C'est complètement… commença Edward, mais je le coupais en demandant à Claire :

-Et si vous me racontiez ce que vous avez fait durant mon absence ? Ainsi nous pourrions retourner voir les Cullen et Edward pourra s'expliquer.

* * *

Excusez moi pour cette longue absence... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES !


End file.
